Lagrimas de un ángel
by Hylden-sama XD
Summary: Desde pequeños me jure a mi misma que protegería a mi hermano y lo cuidaría de todo mal, después de la muerte de nuestro padre, me jure a mi misma que protegería a mi hermano de todo mal, pero fallé.
1. Prologo

Hola!reviví!, algunos se preguntaran quien es esta loca! XD, Soy Licca Hylden

Me gustaba escribir fanfics yaoi de Naruto, aunque solo sobrevivió el Príncipe de los Demonios en amor yaoi, aunque ese también lo deje botado, aunque no por voluntad propia! Los que quieran saber mi triste historia, lean abajo en el final. XD

Sin más preámbulos les dejo con este fic de D Gray Man.

_Era una tarde lluviosa…todo el mundo se resguardaba de la lluvia, todos excepto yo, sabia que la gente me veía con extrañeza, una joven de uniforme de verano, sin nada con que abrigarse ni protegerse de la lluvia, pero no me importaba ni siquiera tengo frío, abrí la cartera que tenia entre mis manos, de ahí saque una foto, ahí estaba un atractivo joven japonés de largos cabellos negro azulado atado en una coleta alta._

_Es curioso como los acontecimientos del último año, terminaron a este momento…_

_-Onee-chan!-ante el llamado de esa dulce voz no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreí, voltee y ahí estaba el centro de mi universo, mi dulce hermano menor-Onne-chan!_

_Tengo buenas noticias!_

_-Que paso?-dije mientras terminaba de lavar los platos, sus hermosos cabellos castaños estaban más largos, sus resplandecientes ojos plata te invitaban a sumergirte en un hermoso sueño-Dime, que te tiene de tan buen humor, Allen-chan?_

_-Te acuerdas que te conté que me gustaba un chico de mi instituto?-asentí con pesar, aún no me acostumbraba a que mi hermanito ya se hubiese enamorado, faltaba poco para que me abandonara-Se me declaro! onee-chan! Ya tengo novio!_

_-En serio?-estaba asombrada pero no tanto, mi hermano era precioso, no solo de aspecto también de sentimientos, nadie podría no amarlo-Felicidades A-chan!_

_-Gracias Onee-chan! Muy pronto te lo presentare-Asentí, después de todo tenia que conocer a ese hombre tan maravilloso que siempre me describía mi lindo hermano-Yuu es una gran persona! Algo gruñón, pero lo quiero! Estoy seguro que seremos muy felices!_

_Muy felices…_

_De haber sabido que las cosas acabarían le habría prohibido salir con él. Todo era su culpa. Mire con rabia la foto que tenia entre mis manos._

_Camine entre la lluvia, no me importaba mojarme, después de todo, ya nada tenia sentido para mí. Solo había una cosa que me mantenía con vida. Me detuve en frente de una gran casa, mire por las ventanas se podía ver a una joven pareja, una hermosa mujer de cabellos peliverdes abrazaba a un japonés de cabellos negros azulados. Estaba decidida, los haría pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano. Sin importarme nada, espere a que ellos se durmieran, forcé su cerradura, entre, escuche ruidos y la luz encendida en una habitación, apreté el objeto que traía entre mis manos, un revolver, pateé la puerta con fuerza, los encontré a punto de retozar, lagrimas de rabia, cayeron por mis mejillas, me observaron con sorpresa, luego con temor, y yo solo pude gritar._

_-PAGARAS LO QUE HICISTE YUU KANDA! MALDITOS! PAGARÁN LOS DOS POR HABER DESTRUIDO A ALLEN WALKER! _

_Ta Dan! Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Bueno como lo prometí!, la razón por la que deje de escribir fanfics es que me descubrieron! Mis padres descubrieron que era yaoista! Y bueno…no lo tomaron muy bien -.-UU, me exiliaron de mi casa, me mandaron a visitar a unos parientes a la sierra…Los peores meses de mi vida, sin interne,t sin cable, sin mangas, sin anime y peor aún SIN YAOI! Casi me muero! X-x, gracias a dios, pude regresar a Lima y después de unas semanas con el psicólogo pude volver! Claro que me lavaron el cerebro de tal forma que casi me alejan del yaoi! Pero D. Gray man me devolvió al sendero! XD _

_Sin querer vi la serie y como mis papas no le vieron nada de malo (quitando lo de los akumas y demás XD) Volvi a leer fanfics y encontré el Yullen! _

_Esta vez me encargue de bloquear y eliminar cualquier cosa incriminatoría._

_Buenos Nos vemos_

_Licca Hylden se despide!_


	2. Lo que causaron

_Lagrimas de rabia, cayeron por mis mejillas, me observaron con sorpresa, luego con temor, y yo solo pude gritar._

_-PAGARAS LO QUE HICISTE YUU KANDA! MALDITOS! PAGARÁN LOS DOS POR HABER DESTRUIDO A ALLEN WALKER! _

* * *

><p>D Gray man no me pertenece<p>

* * *

><p>En hospital de la ciudad, en una habitación se podía ver a una joven acostada, inconsciente, en una cama, de pronto abrió los ojos.<p>

-…-tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza-falle…-susurro amargamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-Allen…

-Despertaste-la voz que se escucho era la de una joven pelirrojo que acaba de entrar al cuarto-estaba preocupado, pensé que después de esa herida de bala, no la contarías.

-Fue tu culpa-susurro mientras seguía viendo al techo, no oculto sus lagrimas-si tu no hubieras llegado…los habría matado…Lavi

-…-no dijo nada, solo vio a la joven ahí acostada, llorando por su querido hermano, la conocía desde hace unos años, era una hermosa joven estudiante que trabajaba en muchos lugares con tal de darle una buena vida a su hermano, _Allen,_ él también había estado triste, nunca nadie lo sabría, pero él, Lavi Bookman, se había enamorado de Allen Walker, aunque el solo tuvo ojos para el japonés, volvió a concentrase en la joven estaba en el hospital después de que él hubiese frustrado su intento de asesinato-…Discúlpame…

* * *

><p><em>Era de noche y él como siempre se encontraba en un bar, desde hacer unos meses que solo se dedicaba a beber, después de todo ya no sentía interés por nada, poso su mirada en la ventana, su mirada se torno asombrada, ahí estaba, en medio de la lluvia, la hermana de Allen, vestía solo su falta y blusa de verano del instituto.<em>

_-Ey! La cuenta!-dijo mientras sacaba su cartera y pagaba, se puso la chaqueta y salió corriendo tras la chica, su mirada no le había gustado nada, parecía como si hubiera perdido la razón._

_La siguió y vio que se detuvo en una casa, la conocía, lo habían invitado a conocer pero lo rechazo muchas veces por obvias razones, ahora si estaba asustado, vio de lejos la mirada de la joven parecía que tenía todo fríamente calculado, pues a penas apagaron las luces en la casa se acerco a la puerta y la forzó, se metió y él, la siguió, después escucho la patada los gritos y ahí intervino._

_-DETENTE!-grito mientras trataba de quitarle la pistola, todos los ahí presente lo miraron asombrados-NO LO HAGAS! SUELTA ESA ARMA!_

_-DEJAME! DEJAME!-grito la joven fuera de sí, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-VOY A HACERLO PAGAR! ELLOS SE LO MERECEN LAVI!_

_-ESTA NO ES LA FORMA!-en un descuido, la joven le dio una patada en el estomago al pelirrojo, pero ahora quien la detenía era el japonés que ya había salido del estupor mientras tanto la peliverde solo atinaba a gritar que pararan, fueron minutos de forcejeó hasta que se escucho el arma disparándose, haciendo que el corazón del chico se parara, alzo la vista, aterrado vio como la sorpresa asaltaba los dos rostros, para que después solo cayera la portadora del arma-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-se acerco corriendo mientras que los otros, en especial el japonés, entraron en shock-QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO! LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA! RAPIDO!_

* * *

><p>Así como ella había terminado en el hospital, la policía no había tardado en aparecer y hacer muchas preguntas, el pelirrojo sabia que la meterían a la cárcel por intento de asesinato, pero para su sorpresa el japonés y la china solo dijeron que había sido producto de una pelea y una borrachera, que fue un accidente, en ningún momento culparon a la chica, luego de hablar con los oficiales, se acercaron a hablar con él, pero los ignoro y se metió a la habitación.<p>

-oye…-susurro mientras veía a la joven, no le respondió-se que estas molesta…pero piensa que a Allen no gustaría….

-Lo sé-dijo ella sorprendiendo al pelirrojo-pero que otra cosa podía hacer?, ellos me arrebataron mi mundo, me quitaron a mi hermano menor…tenía que hacerlos pagar…desde la muerte de maná…me jure que protegería a mi hermano y falle…-las lagrimas volvieron a asaltar a la joven-Lavi…déjame sola por favor…quiero descansar y pensar que va a ser de mi vida ahora…

-Está bien-susurro el pelirrojo mientras le lanzaba la última mirada a la joven, cerró la puerta y se encontró con un par de miradas, los vio con fastidio seguían ahí-que quieren? Está descansando así que por favor déjenla en paz.

-Lavi-susurro la joven de origen chino-solo queremos hablar contigo Lavi…

-Por favor-dijo de pronto cortando a la joven-llámeme Bookman, no le he dado confianzas señora kanda.

-Lavi…-susurro con dolor la china.

-oe-quiso hablar el japonés pero el pelirrojo lo corto.

-Señor Kanda-dijo sorprendiendo a los dos-yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes, todo lo que tenía que decirles, se los dije el día de su boda.

-Lavi…-volvió a intentar la china, pero solo recibió una dura mirada-está bien, Bookman-san, si solo nos dejaras explicarte…

-no hay nada que explicar-dijo con rabia-saben porque ella-señalo la puerta-termino así?, le quitaron lo que más quería, esa chica está destruida y todo por su culpa.

-Se que le hicimos daño a Allen-kun, pero si hablamos con él-el pelirrojo miro asombrado a la china-que pasa?

-No lo saben?-estaba sorprendido pero al ver la cara de confusión de la pareja y solo pudo lanzar una risa amarga, sorprendiéndolos-Allen, después de la boda, desapareció una semana, su hermana y yo estábamos desesperados llamando a la policía, luego recibimos una carta de él, en la que decía que se iría de viaje por un temporada, nos dio el numero del vuelo y fuimos a buscarlos pero ya había salido y…- las lagrimas asaltaron al pelirrojo-el vuelo donde iba, se estrello y entro en llamas-la mirada de los otros estaba llena de espanto-nadie se salvo, lo único que se encontró fueron cuerpo mutilados y entre ellos, una mano…con una pulsera de brillantes…se le hace conocía? Eh? Kanda-san…

* * *

><p>La chica miraba la ventana de habitación, su vista estaba empañada en lagrimas mientras recordaba lo acontecido hace una semana.<p>

_Flash Back…_

_Habian corrido a toda velocidad hace dos días, para alcanzar a su hermano, pero no llegaron a tiempo, ahora ella se encontraba en su casa con Lavi, tratando de encontrar un vuelo para alcanzarlo, de pronto sonó su celular._

_-Alo?_

_**Es usted pariente de Allen Walker**_

_-si, soy su hermana-dijo con voz ligeramente temblorosa, tenia un mal presentimiento._

_**Lamentamos informarle que el avión donde iba se estrello hace dos días y no hay sobrevivientes, necesitamos que venga a identificar el cuerpo de…srta? Esta ahí?**_

_-Que pasa!-dijo alarmado el pelirrojo meintras veía a la joven caer a suelo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la cabeza._

_-A…A…A-chan-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no, no, no podía ser cierto-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO ES CIERTO! NOOOO! ES MENTIRA! ALLENNNN!_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Cuando fue n compañía de Lavi a reconocer el cuerpo, él la sujeto cuando le mostraron la mano con la pulsera de brillantes, sintió que su mundo se destruyo en segundos, claro que conocía esa pulsera, era un regalo de ese bastardo. Despues de eso había llegado a la conclusión de que era la culpa de ambos por eso decidió vengarse pero fallo, se quito los tubitos insertados en su piel.

-A-chan…-susurro mientras caminaba a la ventana-ya no quiero vivir…

* * *

><p>-Ahora entienden?-dijo mientras seguía llorando-ella está destruida porque ni siquiera tiene un lugar donde llorarle, lo único que tiene de él es una mano, el resto de su cuerpo quien sabe donde este…-miro como la china lloraba a lagrima viva y el japonés solo ocultaba su miraba entre sus cabellos-saben a diferencia de ella, yo no voy a intentar vengarme, solo les diré esto-su mirada se torno sombría-su muerte quedara en su conciencias, esto fue su culpa y lo arrastraran por el resto de sus vidas, la muerte de Allen y destrucción de la vida de ella.<p>

* * *

><p>-A-chan-había abierto la ventana y se había parado en ella, su mirada perdida vio el suelo-A-chan, maná, voy con ustedes…estaremos juntos… muy pronto…<p>

* * *

><p>Fin…<p>

del capítulo XD

* * *

><p>Como verán hasta ahora no he escrito el nombre de la hermana de Allen la cual cuan es sorpresa, que fue lo que sucedió? Eso se averiguara muy pronto. Al principio pensé en hacer a Leena Lee su hermana pero después dije noooooo, no tendría coherencia.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y actulizara mas rápido, sino me demorare siglos! XD

Mentira pero, en serio dejen reviews que ellos me inspiran!

Licca Hylden se despide!


	3. Desesperación

SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, se que no tengo justificacion para mi demora...bueno en realidad si la teno, mi instituto me esta absorviendo ¬¬U, eso y que debo tenrer cuidado donde actulizo y veo yaoi sino quiero que me descubran de nuevo

Bueno sin más preambulos el capitulo 3! XD

* * *

><p>D Gray man no me pertenece TTxTT<p>

* * *

><p><p>

Capitulo 3

Mientras tanto en una de los consultorios del hospital, se podía ver a un doctor revisando unos papeles, a su lado una enfermera.

-Así que la bala no daño ningún órgano interno-pregunto el médico, la mujer asintió-y dices que de las personas que la trajeron dos eran de la familia Kanda?

-Si-asintió despacio y vacilante la mujer- eran Yuu Kanda y su esposa Leena Kanda.

-Entiendo-susurro mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y marcaba un numero, vio que la enfermera aun seguía ahí-ya puedes irte, gracias por la información.

-No es nada-sin más la mujer se retiro y se recargo en la puerta-espero a ver hecho lo correcto.

-a ver…-el doctor marco un numero y espero-soy yo, si,…esta aquí.

* * *

><p>En el pasillo.<p>

Lavi Bookman se consideraba así mismo como una persona neutra, el no perdía los papeles, ni se enojaba con facilidad, pero esta situación lo tenía harto, acaso ella creía que con su cara de arrepentimiento y llorosa lo iba a convencer para que la escuchara, al menos Kanda, ya había dejado de intentarlo, si que algunas vez lo intento, el muy bastardo solo cerro la boca y se fue a recostar en una pared, pero su esposa era otra historia, Leena, simplemente no se rendía, insistía en que tenía que escucharla y él ya estaba empezando a hartarse.

-Lavi…-y la peliverde volvía a los mismo ya empezaba a perder lo estribos-tienes q…

-Ya basta Leena-susurro su esposo para sorpresa de ambos-es obvio que el usagi, no te va a escuchar, ya lo estás haciendo enojarse y no te convienen verlo así, se olvida si la persona es hombre o mujer cuando se altera.

El pelirrojo no podía estar más que pasmado, como sabia…se supone que la única persona que lo había visto en ese estado había sido…no podía creerlo, apretó los puños con fuerza, era el colmo, tanta era su devoción por ese bastardo, porque era claro, la única persona que lo había visto en ese estado había sido una, Alma Karma, un amigo de la infancia de Yuu Kanda, pero que también había sido dañado por el japonés cuando este empezó a salir con Allen, ya que llevaba años enamorado de su amigo, el pelirrojo siempre pensó que esa devoción que tenia por el japonés era inmerecida y que lo iba a acabar quedar mal.

-Se ve que Alma-kun no sabe guardar secretos-dijo bastante molesto el pelirrojo-por favor si sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando estoy verdaderamente enfadado, ten la delicadeza de llevarte a tu esposa-en eso vio acercarse al médico-doctor va a entra a verla?

-Si necesito revisar su herida-el pelirrojo dijo que lo acompañaba, la pareja al ver que eran ignorados, se retiraron-entonces entra conmigo?

-Si…-suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, tenía que calmarse, sonrió como payaso, le subiría el animo a su amiga sea como sea-YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!

…

Lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras…

La ventana del cuarto estaba abierta y en el marco, parada mientras susurraba, se encontraba la hermana del peliblanco.

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!-esta vez grito de terror, el médico que le acompañaba presionaba el interruptor que alertaba a las enfermeras, al escuchar ese grito la joven se giro, haciendo espantar al pelirrojo, su mirada, estaba vacía, sin sentimiento alguno, sonreía y daba miedo porque solo con verla uno se podía dar cuenta que había perdido la razón-que…

-ahhh! Lavi-kun-hablo como si nada-eres tú, hace tiempo que no te veía…ya se, estas buscando a A-chan, verdad?-no espero respuesta-Lo siento Lavi-kun pero A-chan no está aquí, se fue con maná, pero, sabes? los dos me están esperando.

-…qu-que…maná?-porque nombraba a su padre adoptivo, se suponía que él murió un año después de adoptarlos-de que estas…

-Si lo sé, debieron esperarnos, verdad?-hizo un puchero-son malvados, mooo, pero no importa, yo los voy a alcanzar ahora y seremos felices los tres,…ya se Lavi-kun porque no vienes conmigo?

-Po-Po—Por favor-su voz estaba quebrada-no hagas una tontería…

-mooo! Si no quieres venir, no importa-el pelirrojo estaba a punto de tener un ataque, hizo un ademan de despedida con su mano-Bye-bye…

De pronto todo fue confuso, el doctor que no se había dejado notar en todo ese tiempo, apareció al lado de la chica y la sostuvo, impidiendo que se tirara, ella empezó a patalear y aquejarse, gritando que maná y Allen la estaban esperando, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a unos enfermeros que la sujetaron con fuerza mientras la depositaban en la cama y con una correas la retenían, el médico saco una jeringa con un liquido ya lo inserto en la piel de la joven.

-…qu-que-e fue eso…-se dio cuenta de que se había quedado en schock, se acerco rápido a la joven-estas bien?

-_El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta_-susurro la joven mientras cerraba los ojos, el oji verde, reconoció la canción, era una que habían creado Allen y su padre. Ambos se la enseñaron a él, su hermano tocaba el piano y ella canataba_-A-chan…Maná…_

-…como-su voz estaba quebrada ya no pida soportar más las lagrimas, se sujeto el cabello con fuerza-como terminaron la cosas asi!AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

><p>Siento la demora, pero tenia que entregar un monton de proyectos en mi instituto y tenia que acabarlos pero prometo que ahora si actualizo mas seguido.<p>

Algunos querran matarme porq aun no aclaro la situacion u_u, pero es necesario que sea asi!

Dejen reviews a esta pobre yaoista que esta recien recuperandose de una lavada de cerebro _

Licca Hylden se despide XD


	4. Acabando con una vida y un corazón

Hola! Me adelante! Espero que eso valga menos intentos de asesinato en el futuro! XD

Este capítulo es más largo y más emotivo!

Espero que les guste!

Por cierto estoy buscando amigas yaoistas! Me di cuenta que no tengo muchas! por no decir casi ninguna o.O solo a Tsubasa-chan a la cual casi ni veo TTxTT

Lo que sucede es que tengo un proyecto de una pequeño manga yaoi y necesito ayuda! a cualquiera que le interese mi correo es Lishi guion bajo Hylden arroba hotmail

Quiero hablar de yaoi tambien!

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 3 meses desde el lamentable suceso en el hospital, durante ese lapso muchas cosas habían cambiado para el joven playboy conocido como Lavi Bookman, actualmente dedicado a sus estudios de la universidad, justo había regresado de ella, y se encontraba en su casa arreglando unos últimos pendientes antes de hacer su visita diaria, ya había acabado tomo su mochila y se encamino a la puerta cuando fue interceptado por un hombre bajito y mayor.<p>

-A donde crees que vas Lavi?-tenía unas marcas en los ojos que le daban un aire a un panda-no me digas que vas de nuevo ver a esa chiquilla?

-Entonces no te lo diré-dijo con una mueca burlona el pelirrojo-déjame pasar Panda, tengo prisa!

-Hoy no iras-dijo con calma el hombre mayor-van a venir vistas importantes y como sucesor de la familia Bookman es necesario que estés presente.

-Viejo-suspiro cansinamente-sabes que hablar con viejos estirados no es mi es fuerte y…

-Vienen los Kandas-dijo serio el panda-así que aprovecharas y hablaras con ellos ya que son tu…

-Ni de coña-dijo el ojo verde muy molesto-sabes bien que a esos dos no los quiero ver ni en pintura.

-Me importa un comino, nuestra familia ha tenido y seguirá teniendo negocios con esa familia.

-Pues será mejor que te vayas buscando otro sucesor-dijo con frialdad el pelirrojo sorprendiendo al mayor-me largo, vuelvo en la noche.

-LAVI!…ese mocoso…

* * *

><p>Se veía un pelirrojo caminar molesto, el panda le estaba provocando, sabía que él había terminado su amistad con Yuu Kanda, en la universidad no se hablaban, es más Kanda y Leena, eran ahora ignorados por todo su grupo de amigos, Mirando Lotto , que había sido la mejor amiga de la peliverde desde la secundaria, la había visto con desprecio desde el dia que se caso con el japonés, si, era difícil de creer, pues Lotto era una mujer tímida e insegura, incapaz de odiar a alguien pero cuando se entero de la boda y peor aún de la muerte de Allen, la dulce mujer aparte de llorar en los brazos de su novio, miro con enorme rencor a la peliverde y al japonés, y junto con otros amigos del peliblanco los culparon de eso.<p>

-…? Sr. Lavi-levanto la vista y se encontró con una enfermera, por estar recordando ni se percato que ya había llegado a su destino-vino a ver a su amiga, verdad?

-Si!-dijo con su tono meloso y coqueto-digame como sigue?

-Está mejor-dijo mientras acompañaba al pelirrojo a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación-Hoy la dejamos levantarse de la cama.

Al abrir la puerta y entrar, se pudo ver que la habitación era de color blanco, y estaba casi vacía, solo había una cama, una mesita y en una silla se encontraba una chica vestida con una bata blanca sujetando un pequeño muñeco, el pelirrojo se acerco y miro a la chica.

-Como estas?-dijo con un tono dulce y amable que hizo sonrojar a la enfermera-mira, te traje tus lirios favoritos.

-muchas gracias-susurro la joven mientras recibía las flores pero sin soltar su muñeco-digame quien es usted?

-mi nombre es Lavi-dijo con amabilidad y pero con su semblante triste-soy amigo de Allen.

-amigo de A-chan?-respondió con suavidad-mucho gusto Lavi-san, A-chan no se encuentra, el y Mana-oto-san fueron a comprar las cosas para la cena-su sonrisa se incremento-ya se, no le gustaría quedarse a cenar?

-Me encantaría-dijo el pelirrojo mientras veía la chica levantarse de la silla y con ayuda de la enfermera iba a la mesita y con juguetes de cocina (que el mismo había traído hace un tiempo), se ponía a "cocinar", suspiro, hacia 3 meses que su amiga había perdido la razón, los médicos n daban esperanzas de recuperación, pero él no perdía las esperanzas, todos los días iba a verla y se presentaba, ella lo olvidaba siempre, pero no iba rendirse se percato del muñeco era idéntico a pequeño allen y eso le sorprendió, de donde había salido?, el no recordaba habérselo regalado-enfermera, quien le dio ese muñeco?

-oh? Esto?-dijo mientras señalaba al muñeco que la chica había dejado en la cama-fue enviado por un hombre, con unos lirios, al principio pensamos que era usted pero luego leímos la tarjeta-dijo mientras buscaba entre sus ropas-aquí esta dice: _espero que con esto lo extrañes menos, atte. Kanda._

Los ojos del pelirrojo se ampliaron, y el ruido del plástico llamo su atención, la joven había soltado los juguetitos y su cuerpo estaba temblando.

-Ka-Kanda?-susurro mientras volteaba su mirada estaba ensombrecida alertando a los dos-KA-KANDA!

-Espera!-dijo mientras sujetaba a la chica el pelirrojo , esta había empezado a hacerse daño en los brazos y había empezado a llorar-cálmate por favor!

-A-chan…ale-ajet—aléjate de Kanda-lloraba con desesperación-el-el te va a hacer daño! A-CHAN A-ALEJATE DE ÉL! AHHHHHHHHH!

-Sosténgala mientras le aplico un calmante-dijo al enfermera mientras trataba de insertar la aguja en la piel de la joven, lo logro-ya esta!

Al parecer surtió efecto rápido pues la chica se calmo y quedo dormida, el pelirrojo suspiro mientras la dejo en la cama luego salió y hablo con la enfermera prohibiendo asi, que recibiera cualquier objeto de ese apellido, es más primero tenían que preguntarle a él, antes de darle algo a la chica. Después de eso, salió corriendo del hospital, dispuesto a partirle la cara al japonés.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el hospital…<p>

En la habitación de la joven, se podía ver una sombra, la de un hombre mirando a la joven descansar, pasando así una media hora, la chica empezó a abrir los ojos topándose con unos de color azul.

-Qu…quien eres?-dijo algo asustada-donde estoy?

-Quieres vengarte de los Kanda?-pregunto el hombre de voz seria, sobresaltando a la joven-por la muerte de Allen Walker?

-de-d-de que está hablando A-chan esta con…

-Si esta, con Maná pero... ambos están muertos…

De pronto por la cabeza de la joven pasaron imágenes de todos los sucesos que la llevaron ahí, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su corazón de un profundo rencor, odio, odio, era lo único que sentía recorrerle por todas la venas como sangre.

-Acepto-dijo la joven con determinación -Que tengo que hacer?-dijo la joven mientras miraba a ese hombre de ojos azules, este le tendió unas pastillas-q-que es esto?

-Para vengarte es necesario…que mueras.

-Que!-la chica quedo completamente espantada.

-Sí, tu muerte, se era el inicio del fin de los Kanda, y eso servirá para que el alma de Allen Walker descanse en paz, no deseas eso?

-yo…-miro al hombre con confusión pero algo en esa mirada ojiazul…, de repente el hombre se acerco a ella y le tapo la nariz impidiéndole respirar la chica abrió la boca espantada y él aprovecho y le metió la pastillas en la boca haciendo que se las tragara, al momento las pupilas de la mujer se dilataron y empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire-ah…ahhh

-La venganza dará comienzo…

* * *

><p>La cena en casa de los Bookman se había visto interrumpida por la entrada de un furioso Lavi que al ver al japonés, le tiro un puñetazo que lo tumbo al suelo, espantada la peliverde corrió a socorrer a su marido, pero este se levanto y regreso el golpe, después de muchos más fueron sujetados por el personal de la familia del pelirrojo.<p>

-Que mierda te pasa?-dijo verdaderamente molesto japonés.

-Eso es para que aprendas, Imbecil!-exclamo el pelirrojo furioso-vuelve a enviarle algo a la hermana de Allen y juro que no la cuentas!

-De qué demonios me hablas estúpido!-bramo furioso-yo no le he enviado nada, ni siquiera sé donde está viviendo ahora!

-No te hagas el listo conmigo Kanda!-escupió el Bookman-sabes muy bien que ella está en la clínica psiquiátrica!

-Cli-Clinica Psiquiátrica?-murmuro sorprendida la esposa del japonés, el mismo estaba también sorprendido-que hace ahí?

-No se hagan los inocentes par de imbéciles!-el pelirrojo estaba furioso, no le iban a ver la cara- Ella está ahí después de lo que sucedió, por su culpa ella perdió la razón! Y tú tienes la desfachatez de enviarle ese peluche de Allen! MALDITO INFELIZ!

- Lavi contrólate!-le espeto el abuelo de éste-estás haciendo un show!

-ME IMPORTA MUY POCO!-grito el menor de los bookman sorprendido a todos porque él se veía bastante alterado, daba miedo-ESCUCHAME KANDA! AGUANTE TODO! QUE ALLEN Y TU SALIERAN A PESAR DE QUE YO LO VI PRIMERO!-el matrimonio lo vio sorprendido-LO AMABA MÁS QUE A NADA EN EL MUNDO! Y LO PERDI POR TU CULPA! NO PERMITIRE QUE ME QUITES LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA! A MI MEJOR AMIGA!Y EL UNICO RECUERDO QUE TENGO DE ALLEN!

-Lavi…-susurro sorprendida la peli verde, no sabía que los sentimientos del pelirrojo por el peliblanco fueran tan profundos.

-Joven Lavi!-el grito de una de las sirvientas, corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos hacia ellos, le quedaría grabada a Lavi por mucho tiempo-la hermana de Allen-san! Es-está…ella está…

Ese día cuando los médicos le dieron por segunda vez, la noticia más dura, ese día el corazón de Lavi Bookman murió…

* * *

><p>En un lugar muy alejado, un país desconocido…<p>

Se podía ver en una habitación cerrada un cuerpo completamente lleno de vendas, conectado a muchas maquinas, entre ellas un respirador artificial y una que revisaba sus signos vitales. Una enfermera al lado de un doctor revisaba al paciente.

-Como sigue?-dijo la enfermera preocupada-lleva casi 3 meses inconsciente.

-Sí, pero no es solo eso…-suspiro el médico y miro con pena a la persona que estaba vendaba por completo de pies a cabeza-todo su cuerpo quedo quemado después del accidente y perdió su mano, sería un milagro si alguna vez despierta y es una pena, es tan joven…

Fin del Capitulo…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado! ya saben si les interesa mi proyecto agregenme, mi correo esta ahi arriba XD<p>

Bye

Licca Hylden se despide!


	5. Despertar

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Ya volvi! estoy aprovechando el descanso para poder actualizar! ya que no se cuando tenga otro XD

Espero que les guste y que no quieran matarme XD

D gray man no me pertence TT_TT

* * *

><p>Capitulo…<p>

Era de noche, llovía con fuerza y un pelirrojo estaba sentado en una banqueta de un parque, sin resguardarse de la lluvia solo se dedicaba a beber de una botella de vodka, que ya casi se le acababa, su vida ahora giraba en torno a la bebida y es que ya no le importaba nada, de pronto fue resguardado de la lluvia, ni siquiera levanto la vista, sabia quien era.

-Y-ya te h-e di-dicho que me dejes en paz-dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras seguía bebiendo hasta que se acabo la botella, la tiro y miro a la persona que lo resguardaba de la lluvia-Miranda…

-Y yo te dicho que no te dejare solo Lavi-dijo seria la mujer acompañada de un hombre de rasgos vampíricos-ni Krory -san, ni yo te dejaremos hundirte más.

No respondió y es que estaba cansado, de todo, había tratado de ser fuerte, perdió el amor, y aun así se levanto por ella, por su mejor amiga, la que siempre le apoyo, y que paso?, ella también se fue, él también quería morir, estaba cansado, los dos que le acompañaban al ver que el otro no se movía, decidieron llevárselo a la casa de la mujer, donde el pelirrojo había estado pasando las noches desde el entierro de la hermana de Allen.

_Flash Back_

_El día era bastante gris, en el cementerio, había un grupo de personas, muy pequeño alrededor de una tumba, en donde un pelirrojo sostenía un hermoso lirio, mientras miraba el cajón como si esperara que la persona de ahí saliera y dijera que todo era una broma, una muy cruel por cierto, a su lado una mujer alemana lloraba a lagrima viva mientras era sujetada por un alto hombre moreno, pasaron los minutos y al parecer se calmo, se dio cuenta de que su amigo la debía estar pasando peor._

_-Lavi…-susurro mientras aguantaba las nuevas ganas de llorar-será mejor acabar con el entierro, va a llover en cualquier momento…_

_-…si quieren…váyanse ustedes-susurro el pelirrojo-yo me quedare un rato más…Miranda…necesito quedarme un rato más…_

_-Lavi…-susurro la mujer alemana muy triste, su amigo, no había podido aún asimilar la muerte de la chica, de pronto el sonido de unos pasos la hizo voltearse y su triste semblante cambio por uno de rabia-que quieren aquí?, _

_-Miranda-chan…-exclamo dolida la peliverde, su mejor amiga la despreciaba, ella con su marido habían decidido ir a pesar de que sabían que no serian bien recibidos, el chofer del matrimonio saco del auto un hermoso y obviamente caro arreglo de flores-vinimos al entierro…._

_-Pues ya pueden ir largándose-dijo con desprecio una __ mujer de estatura baja, cabello rosado, estaba vestida con ropas chinas de color negro, el cabello a los hombros era detenido por una diadema, su nombre era Fou, a su lado estaba un rubio de rasgos chinos-no son bien recibidos aquí!, lo saben._

_-Al menos dejamos las flores-la peliverde esta cohibida, todos lo que habían sido sus amigos desde pequeños, los odiaban, por el daño ocasionado por ellos, Allen Walker, a pesar de que lo recién conocieron en la universidad, se había ganado el cariño y la admiración de todos, por eso nadie los había perdonado, se acerco al pelirrojo, el cual ni le parecía estar atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor-Lavi…lo siento mucho…_

_Ese toque, esas palabras, lo hicieron salir de su estupor, nadie entendía, nadie comprendía hasta que punto había llegado su amor por Allen, ni el cariño tan especial que tenia por la hermana de este._

_Flash Back dentro del otro (o)_

_Estaba cansado, todo el fin de semana había estado estudiando los registros históricos de la familia Bookman, además estaba en semana de exámenes, se desplomo en la mesa donde almorzaban, al lado de un pequeño árbol que les daba sombra._

_-Baka-usagi! Estas babeando la mesa! –exclamo enojado el japonés mientras que veía al pelirrojo-joder! Te vez fatal!_

_-gracias por quererme tanto yuu-chan-dijo sarcástico el pelirrojo recibiendo un golpe de este, levanto la vista y se percato que sus amigos se acercaban-Lena! Moyashi-chan! _

_-Que soy Allen!-dijo molesto el chico, mientras la otra solo reía levemente se acercaron y el castaño le dio un suave beso en los labios al japonés, rápidamente el pelirrojo cerró los ojos, aún no podía evitar sentir dolor al verlos juntos, el mayor tomo de la cintura al pequeño y lo sentó en sus piernas-Lavi te vez fatal!_

_-Lo mismo le dije yo-dijo el japonés mientras el pelirrojo se quejaba de que eran muy crueles con él, el mayor tomo la mano de su novio y la otra sin querer (sí, claro) empezó a tocar las piernas del menor, este al darse cuenta de dio un jalón de pelo-Moyashi!_

_-Eso te pasa por meter mano-dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua-Bakanda!_

_-Yuu-chan Pervertido!-exclamo el del parche haciendo muecas que hicieron reír a la peli verde, aunque solo era una actuación para ocultar su propio dolor, el peli azul lo miro con una rabia y empezó a perseguir al pelirrojo, pero los detuvo su amiga dándoles un golpe a ambos con su folder, el castaño pareció recordar algo y busco en su mochila, sacando una bolsa de color blanca y se la dio a Lavi-eh? Que esto Moyashi-chan?_

_-Un bento, que más-dijo el castaño sonriendo dulcemente-es de parte de nee-chan dijo que seguro no te estabas alimentando bien._

_-Tu hermana y Lavi se conocen?-pregunto la china mientras el castaño asentía-moo! Lavi porque nunca me lo dijiste! Allen-kun habla tanto de su hermana que siempre he tenido curiosidad por conocerla._

_-oe Moyashi-dijo el japonés mientras tomaba de la cintura al mencionado-como es que tu hermana le prepara el almuerzo al conejo?_

_-ah, eso-dijo mientras jugaba con el cabello de su novio miro al pelirrojo con ternura-es que Lavi es especial._

_-Sales con la hermana de Allen-kun?_

_-No-al escuchar una voz ajena, voltearon una hermosa jovencita vestida con un uniforme de secundaria, sonriendo con ternura-Lavi es un miembro más de la familia._

_Fin del Flash Back._

_-No me toques-dijo con desprecio el pelirrojo-tú no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo, no sabes que es perder a la persona que amaste en silencio y a tu mejor amiga "casi hermana" –vio las carísimas flores que habían traído y sin compasión la arrojo al suelo-ella no necesita flores caras de gente hipócrita._

_-Lavi, deja de actuar como un niño-dijo de pronto el abuelo de este -Usas el Bookman._

_-No me interesa-dijo el pelirrojo con frialdad-no me interesa nada de eso, nada de ese apellido, solo quiero sepultar a mi amiga en paz._

_-Recuerda que este entierro fue pagado con el dinero de la familia-dijo con desprecio-así que quieras o no el apellido te debe importar._

_-No es cierto-dijo de pronto el rubio que estaba al lado de Fou-entre todos pusimos para pagar el entierro._

_-No lo quiero-dijo de pronto el pelirrojo llamando la atención de todos-No quiero el apellido Bookman, no quiero ya nada de su familia._

_-No digas estupideces-respondio el panda-crees que sobrevivirías sin el apellido?_

_-Pues eso lo sabe desde ahora-dijo mientras se volteaba y regresaba a la tumba-desde hoy solo soy Lavi…_

_-Haz lo que quieras-dijo el hombre harto de ese drama-pero después no te arrepientas Lavi…_

_Después de eso nadie dijo nada la pareja se fue y poco a poco se fueron hiendo los amigos solo quedo el pelirrojo mirando la lapida que estaba enfrente de él, leyendo la inscripción._

_Elizabeth Walker_

_Amada hija, amiga, hermana_

_Murió a la tierna edad de 16 años_

_Descansa en paz_

_Debajo de ella una foto, la de una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños oscuros y mirada oscura, gris, casi plata._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Después de eso el pelirrojo solo se dedicaba a beber, dejo la universidad se la pasaba de bar en bar siendo sacado de ahí por alguno de sus amigos, pero siempre regresando.

Luego de haber dormido en la casa de la Alemana, al levantarse y comer algo, el chico volvió a salir antes de que lo detuvieran y ahí estuvo hasta el anochecer bebiendo usando el dinero que le daban sus amigos con la esperanza que de entrara en razón y buscara ayuda, de pronto una sombra cubrió su vista, un hombre de intensos ojos azules.

-Qu-qu-que quieres?-dijo mientras sujetaba su cabeza, le estaba dando vueltas-aun tengo dinero asi que no me pueden sacar.

-Quiero que trabajes para mí-dijo de repente el hombre-Lavi

-Está loco-dijo el pelirrojo divertido-para que quiere a un ebrio?

-Quiero que trabajes para mí-repitió mientras miraba al pelirrojo-quiero que me ayudes a destruir a los Kanda's

* * *

><p>No sabía dónde estaba, no sentía su cuerpo, todo era oscuridad.<p>

-Dónde estoy?-susurro asustado el castaño miraba sus manos, de pronto enfrente de él apareció una figura, una larga cabellera de color castaña oscuro-Eli-nee-chan

-A-chan-susurro la joven para luego derramar una lágrima-lo siento…

-eh?-de pronto el rostro de su hermana se cubrió de sangre, asustándolo, alzo la mano tratando de alcanzarla pero ella se alejaba, luego mientras ella desaparecía la imagen de un pelirrojo de mirada amable-ELI!LAVIIIIIIIIIII!

Unos ojos oscuros y un rostro japonés, lo detuvo, esa sonrisa siniestra, le corto el aliento.

-!-abrió, sentía el cuerpo entumido y la luz le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza toco su cabeza, pero ese movimiento le hizo darse cuenta de algo, abrió los ojos espantado, su mano, se levanto de golpe, sintiendo un fuerte mareo y unas imágenes de un avión en llamas, un grupo de personas gritando, el mismo con un dolor insoportable, miro el lugar donde se supone que debía estar su mano, no había nada solo un montón de vendas, con la otra toco su rostro, en igual estado, al frente de él, un espejo, le hizo darse cuenta de su estado, abrió los ojos de forma exorbitante, estaba cubiertos de vendas, su rostro-!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales del capítulo:<strong>

Ya, ya se, al ver el nombre de la hermana de Allen, diran y esta quien es?, bueno solo dejenme decirles que es sorprersa!

Allen al fin desperto!

aunque esta sufriendo mi pobre Allen! TT_TT

En fin, por favor dejen muchos reviews para que me pueda sentir inspirada! Y tambien les dare un regalo! dibujos de Allen! en el proximo capitulo subieri imagenes para que evan como quedo Allen despues del accidente!

Por eso dejen muchos reviews!

Licca Hylden se despide XD!


	6. Omake!

_Hola estoy aquí de nuevo y les traigo un omake! Ya que el próximo capítulo me va a tardar un poco u_u, tengo que hacer dos monografías y 4 proyectos así que como verán estoy "algo" ahorcada de trabajo TTxTT_

_Inner: Eso no te pasaría si no fueras descuidada ¬¬_

_Licca: Inner! Volviste! Y yo que pensaba que habías huido T_T_

_Inner: MENTIROSA!TU ME ENVIASTE A TIMBUKTU!ò_ó_

_Licca: oh! Cierto o_oU, pero no fue mi culpa! La psicóloga me había lavado el cerebro y me dijo que tenía que abandonar todo lo malo y perverso de mi vida –w– U _

_Inner: Y TENIA QUE SER EN TIMBUKTU! Ò_o SABES CUANTO TIEMPO ME TARDE EN SALIR DE AFRICA! _

_Licca: ps no n_nU, pero en fin a lo que iba les presento el omake mientras yo converso con mi Inner._

_Inner: yo no quiero conversar! YO TE QUIERO MATAR!_

_Licca: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

* * *

><p><em>d gray man no me pertenece TTxTT<em>

* * *

><p><strong>El encuentro de un ángel y un demonio. I parte<strong>

**El payaso y el demonio.**

* * *

><p>Siempre había estado sola, al principio fue muy doloroso, pues al parecer su madre la odiaba, todos los días eran golpes, maltratos e insultos. Al final se acostumbro y ya no sintió dolor. Se levanto a cumplir su rutina, tenía que ir a trabajar a las calles para darle a su madre el dinero, sino lo hacia la golpearía de nuevo, se miro al espejo mientras se ensuciaba la cara, daría más pena así, su cabello, era lo único que le gustaba de ella, ese color era lo que la identificaba con su fallecido padre, termino y salió del lugar, llego a las calles y empezó a realizar varios trucos y piruetas, la gente le daba dinero por eso, no todas, algunas la ignoraban pero no importaba.<p>

-Impresionante!-dijo emocionado de pronto un hombre, ella lo miro, lo conocía, ese tipo había estado siguiéndola por meses, empezó a correr-espera!

-Tsk! Que quiere ahora acosador?-dijo con verdadera agresividad.

-A-A…acosador?-dijo el hombre mientras le salía una aura de depresión-solo quería saber cómo estabas…

-Y eso no le hace un acosador?-dijo la niña de forma burlona-me sigue todos los días, acosador!

-Deja de decirme acosador!-a pesar de ser un adulto hizo un berrinche y un adorable puchero, aunque dejo de hacerlo cuando se percato de los moretones de la niña-aun te siguen maltratando?

-No le interesa-dijo con frialdad, tratando de ocultar sus moretones-ya le dije que si sigue molestándome, gritare y lo acusare.

-Y yo te he dicho que lo hagas-respondió el otro con dulzura pero algo de tristeza- así podrías también decirles de tus golpes.

-NO SE META EN LO QUE NO LE IMPORTA!-estaba harta, ese hombre no hacía más que fastidiarla, se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, escapándole de él, entro a su casa, vio a su madre la cual le miraba con infinita rabia, en ese momento lo supo, no debía entrar-…ma…

Fue jalada de los cabellos sin compasión, arrastrada por el piso, no grito, lloro, ni rogo para que la soltara, dolía si, le estaba lastimando de nuevo, pero ella ya se había vuelto inmune al dolor.

-MALDITA MOCOSA!-grito desesperada al ver que la niña ni se defendía, ni rogaba-ERES UNA ESTUPIDA! CREISTE QUE ESE HOMBRE TE VA SACAR DE AQUÍ CIERTO!

Se sorprendió, de que estaba hablando?, la mujer arrastrándola aun de los cabellos, le puso por la venta, lo vio, el acosador, maldijo en su interior.

- TU ME PERTENECES MOCOSA! NO CREAS QUE TE VA SALVAR!

-No me interesa-dijo la niña mirándola con rencor-LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES MORIRME PARA ASI, DEJAR DE VER TU ASQUEROSA CARA!

-MALDITA!-grito la mujer mientras la tiraba al suelo, así empezó a golpear a la niña, pero aun así, la niña lo único que hacía era llorar en silencio, soportando el dolor, de pronto la mujer cogió una tijeras, la volvió a sujetar del cabello-vas a pagármelas todas mocosa!

Y sin más la mujer empezó a córtale todo el cabello, la pequeña se quedo shock, su cabello, el precioso recuerdo de su padre, la mujer le miro con locura.

-NOOOO! DEJAME! MI CABELLO NO! -empezó a gritar, era el único recuerdo de su querido padre.

La puerta se abrió, unos hombres detuvieron a la mujer y la alejaron de la niña, la loca solo gritaba y exigia que le soltaran.

-Está bajo arresto por abuso infantil!-dijo serio el hombre mientras la retenía.

-Estas bien?-ese hombre, el acosador, entro y la abrazo, mientras la pequeña solo lloraba-calmate ya paso…

-Padre…-susurro la pequeña mientras lloraba.

-Padre?-dijo la mujer en tono burlón-no me digas que sigues creyendo esa estúpida historia de que él era un hombre que te quería mucho-el odio por esa niña era mucho-sabes, te cuento un secreto! Tu padre está vivo!

-Ya cállese!-dijo el acosador.

-…-era mentira, no podía ser posible.

-de hecho el me abandono por tu culpa!-dijo con veneno-me dijo que no quería tener ninguna mocosa, sabes porque te dije todas esas maravillas de tu padre?-la niña no respondió-fue porque quería ver tu cara cuando te dijera la verdad! Nunca fuiste querida! SOLO FUISTE UN ESTORBO!

Los policías que la sujetaban, le taparon la boca para que dejara de hablar, se la llevaron dejando a la niña sola con el hombre.

-n...nunca fui querida…-susurro la niña mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, estaba casi pelada solo tenía unos cuantos mechones, ni por su madre, ni por su padre, un suave abrazo la saco de sus pensamiento-ah?

-No digas eso!-dijo serio el hombre-puede ser que ellos no te valoraran, pero eres una niña maravillosa!-la pequeña rompió en llanto, él la abrazo por un rato hasta que se calmo-dime, te gustaría venir conmigo?

-eh?-su miraba era de pura sorpresa aún empañada por las lagrimas.

-Soy un trabajador social-dijo con dulzura el hombre-por eso te seguía, quiero llevarte a un lugar donde serás bienvenida. Ven conmigo a Black Order.

-Black…-susurro confundida la niña- Order?

-Si, es una casa hogar a cargo de un buen amigo mío-dijo mientras se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano-Soy Mana Walker.

Miro la mano que le ofrecía, ese hombre había hecho mucho por ella, aún sin conocerla, decidió tomar su ofrecimiento.

-Yo soy Elizabeth-dijo mientras se levantaba-pero puedes decirme Eli, acosador-san!

-Deja de decirme acosador!

Fin de la primera parte.

* * *

><p>Se ve la habitación llena de sangre.<p>

Inner: Hola, soy yo Inner! la baka, estará indispuesta para despedirse, así que yo lo hare!

Se ve un cuerpo tirado en suelo, atravesado por una espada.

Licca: X_x

Inner: No se preocupen vivirá, esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo, este es un recuerdo de la hermana de Allen y Mana, se le dio el protagonismo en este capítulo a la hermana, porque era necesario que se conociera el pasado de ella antes de conocer al precioso Moyashi! La baka se tardara un poco en actualizar porque tiene muchos trabajo que entregar y los capítulos le van a tardar un poco, pues quiere hacerlos más largos. Por lo tanto como disculpa, estará escribiendo estos pequeños omakes.

Siguiente Omake

El encuentro de un ángel y un demonio. II parte

El ángel, el payaso y el demonio.

Inner: el siguiente se tratara de cómo conocieron Mana y Elizabeth a Allen, y también de cómo llegaron a convertirse en una familia! Bueno no hay más que agregar…

Licca: X_x

Inner: lo supuse n_n, me despido, dejen reviews para inspirar a la Baka!

Inner se despide!

Ja ne!


	7. Omake II!

Licca: H-ho-hola =_=-se le ve con el cabello enmarañado, la ropa arrugada, ojeras aún peor que las L y con un termo de café-me he podido escapar ya que entregué dos proyectos por eso, antes de que vuelva la tirana…

Inner: a quien llamas tirana ¬_¬***-apareció de la nada asustando a la otra-malagradecida si no fuera por mí no hubieras terminados tus trabajos.

Licca: agradezco que me hayas mantenido despierta-dijo calmadamente, luego enfureció-PERO NO TENIAS QUE DARME A LATIGAZOS CADA VEZ QUE ME QUEDABA DORMIDA! O_Ó

Inner: Me vengaba por lo que sufrí en Timbuktu

Licca: ya te pedí perdón por eso U_U pero en fin, agradezco a todas las personas que me han enviado sus comentarios, solo por eso es que en vez dormir por las horas perdidas, he hecho el siguiente Omake!

* * *

><p>D Gray man no me pertenece, sino Katsura Hoshino. TTxTT<p>

* * *

><p><strong>El encuentro de un ángel y un demonio. II parte<strong>

**El ángel, el payaso y el demonio.**

Fue una noche nevada, cuando lo abandonaron, lo dejaron encerrado en un deposito abandonado y se quedo ahí por días. Su madre fue quien decidió deshacerse de él y solo podía llorar pidiéndole que no le dejara solo, pero no le escucho.

-…Mamá…-susurro el pequeño mientras se abrazaba así mismo para protegerse del frio, levanto la mirada y vio su reflejo en el espejo un hermoso rostro infantil, grandes y hermosos ojos color plata y un bellísimo cabello color castaño, frunció el ceño y tomando una roca rompió el cristal que lo reflejaba-odio mi cara…

Si de verdad que odia su rostro, por culpa su "encanto", lo habían abandonado. Todo comenzó con su padre, ese hombre al cual adoraba hasta que, se convierto en un ser escalofriante, enfermo, se había obsesionado con el pequeño y un día mientras dormía el sujeto se metió a la recamara de su hijo y lo empezó a tocar, asustado el pequeño castaño corrió a los brazos de su madre en busca de protección, la mujer que adoraba, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para él, se volvió una mujer amargada con la vida, todos susurrando a sus espaldas de ese niño tenía que ser de otro, por su belleza, cuando escucho el relato sobre el acoso de su marido, enfureció, no con el hombre, como debido ser, sino contra el pequeño ángel que era su hijo, que para ella solo le había traído desgracias, pues ahora le estaba quitando a su marido, lo golpeo, el castaño lloro rogando que se detuviera, que lo lastimaba, pero ella no paro, en eso el esposo salió y detuvo a la mujer, gritándole que no lastimaría a su precioso tesoro, con esa sonrisa enferma, luego la mujer en un ataque de ira golpeo al marido dejándolo inconsciente, asustada se acerco a su esposo, luego miro al niño que solo la miraba con profundo miedo, era culpa de ese crio, esa noche se lo llevo y lo encerró en un lugar donde nadie lo encontrara, aún cuando el niño rogo que no le alejara de ella.

-mami…-susurro con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, estaba solo asustado, el frio empezó a calarle los huesos, poco a poco el sueño le estaba buscando, cerró los ojos-…mami…

Cuando los volvió a abrir se dio cuenta, ya no estaba en el depósito, no ahora se encontraba en una habitación blanca, con ropa, no nueva pero si limpia, una idea cruzo su mente, su madre ,fue por él, lo había perdonado, de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de rasgos chinos.

-Allen-chan, verdad?-dijo la mujer haciendo que el pequeño asintiera-necesito hablar contigo pequeño.

* * *

><p>-Acosador-san!-exclamo una pequeña castaña, mientras agitaba su mano, el hombre al escuchar eso escupió su café-que bueno que regreso!<p>

-Eli-chan-susurro mientras lloraba de forma cómica-ya te he dicho que no me digas así…

-Gomen-saco su lengua de forma traviesa-es la costumbre, dime a quien trajiste esta vez?

-No es asunto de niños-dijo mientras le acomodaba la ropa a la pequeña, era demasiado traviesa, vio como el cabello castaño algo movido-espero que tu cabello crezca pronto para que puedas dejar de usar esa peluca.

-No importa!-ella misma se la acomodo-mejor me quedo como castaña! .Además así me parezco más a ti!

-…-el hombre miro sorprendido a la niña, que sonreía con dulzura, esa pequeña se había apegado mucho a él y para que negarlo, la adoraba, era muy dulce y necesitaba mucho cariño, como seguro también lo necesitaría el pequeño que acababa de traer, sus mirada se ensombreció, ese pequeño, lo encontró después de haber sido llamado por las autoridades, la policía había arrestado a un hombre, por matar a su esposa, al parecer enloquecido porque esta había abandonado a su hijo, sintió pena por el hombre, aunque eso le duro poco, pues según la policía este hombre estaba enfermo, tenía una obsesión mal sana por su hijo, lo llevaron y lo encerraron, la mujer que apenas respiraba cuando llego, pregunto por el niño, ella también enloquecida, dijo que ojala se muriera, odiaba a ese niño que con su hermoso rostro arruino su vida, en algunos de sus desvaríos, menciono el depósito abandonado, corrió a ese lugar y encontró ahí a un hermoso niño a punto de sufrir una hipotermia, lo llevo al orfanato y ahí lo curaron, de pronto el ruido de unos vidrios rompiéndose lo alerto, era de la enfermería-Allen!

Corrió rápidamente seguido por la niña, al llegar encontraron a una mujer sujetando con fuerza un pequeño que trataba de hacerse daño con el cristal de un vaso roto, sin esperar nada mana, le quito al niño el vidrio, y lo sujeto con fuerza.

-NO DEJEME! ME QUIERO MORIR!-grito el niño fuera de sí –MAMA, MAMA! QUIERO IR CON ELLA!

-Cálmate por favor!-el asistente social trataba de calmar al niño como podía-por favor, tu madre está en el cielo deja…

-TODO ES MI CULPA!-estaba histérico-SI YO NO HUBIERA NACIDO MIS PAPAS HUBIERAN SIDO FELICES! PERO YO LO ARRUINE TODO! POR MI CULPA MI PAPA SE OBSESIONO CONMIGO Y POR MI CULPA MI MAMA ME ABANDONO Y SE MURIO! ME QUIERO MORIR! SUEL…

PLAF!

Todo el lugar se había quedado en silencio esa cachetada, lanzada por la pequeña castaña, que miro al peliblanco con sus ojos acuosos llenos de dolor, le hicieron recobrar la razón, ese dolor, tan similar al suyo lo había de cierta forma calmado.

-DEJA DE DESEAR TU MUERTE!-grito completamente fuera de sí, ese pequeño le había partido el corazón, le recordó a ella de cierta forma, aunque a diferencia de él, ella aborrecía a su madre y ahora también a su padre-nada justifica lo que ellos te hicieron, así que deja de culparte, porque no es tu culpa-el pequeño no decía nada, solo la miraba, mana que había dejado de sostenerlo se sorprendió por las siguientes palabras- puede ser que ellos no te valoraran, pero eres un niño maravilloso!

-Tú no me conoces-susurro el pequeño, pero se calló al recibir un cálido abrazo de la niña-….

-Sí, te conozco-claro que lo conocía, tenía la misma mirada que ella, antes, de que mana la encontrara, le dejo de abrazar y sin más se quito la peluca dejando al niño sorprendido, estaba sin nada de cabello, los adultos también se sorprendieron, cuando la pequeña se había cortado lo poco que le quedaba de su cabello-mi madre alguna vez cuando yo era muy pequeña me decía que mi padre era u hombre maravilloso, el cual me adoraba y que ella me quería porque mi cabello era el vivo reflejo de él-susurro mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-pero un día ella cambio, me empezó a golpear y a hacerme trabajar en las calles, yo solo me aferre al recuerdo de mi amado padre-apretó sus manos contra su pecho-pero resulto ser una mentira, esa mujer solo me engaño, ese hombre nos había abandonado y que mi madre me odiaba por mi parecido con él, me corto el cabello y yo quise morir-el niño la miraba impactado-fue entonces que fui salvada por un hombre muy bueno-miro a mana con un dulce sonrisa-el me dijo que yo era maravillosa, me dio una nueva esperanza para vivir, me dijo…

-Sigue caminando…-empezó a susurrar el hombre mientras miraba con cariño a los dos pequeños-…y nunca te detengas, siempre debes mirar al mañana…

El hombre abrazo a los dos niños que lloraron de emoción y dolor, él también lloro, la mujer que había presenciado todo, miro con calidez a esas personas que sin darse cuenta, había formado una familia, una muy hermosa.

* * *

><p>Meses después…<p>

-Eli-chan! –el pequeño castaño miraba a una niña de cabellos castaños sujetar dos maletas-déjame ayudarte!

-De eso nada A-chan!-dijo la niña mientras llevaba las maletas a un auto color negro-Están muy pesadas te puedes lastimar!

-Deja de sobreprotegerlo -dijo divertido un hombre mientras miraba a los dos niños-Eli, deja de ser dramática.

-mira quien hablo-dijo la chica con un puchero-el que se puso a llorar como magdalena cuando Allen se enfermo de gripe, diciendo: "no te mueras Allen! BUAAAAA" Acosador-san!

-deja de decirme acosador!

-jejeje-el pequeño solo reía, ver a esos dos pelear era divertido, los adoraba, hoy dejaban Black Orden y ahora iban a formar una familia, Mana los había adoptado, e iban a conocer su nuevo hogar-ya dejen de pelar nee-chan, Oto-san!

Grave error…

Pudo ver como los dos dejaba de pelear y a verlo con los ojos llenos de emoción y con brillitos alrededor, el pequeño sabía que eso solo significaba algo:

Problemas…

-ERES TAN LINDO A-CHAN!

* * *

><p>Fin del Omake!<p>

Licca: Espero que les haya gustado! Y que valga algunos reviews! ya sea para felicitarme o amenazarme XD

Inner: Bueno, antes que nada gracias a:

Lilyvongola, Darlynn Phantomhive, **Aikawa-BL 14**, **lirionegro-san**, Kishi Hina, **Zeryeth**, **kana chan**,**fujoshii** **Stocking**, **nee-chan**, Alhena-star,** la ostra, **coni-chan, kitzune_luna y **yamikasumi** (aunque no sé si lo seguirá leyendo XD U_U)

Licca: gracias por a todas por sus reviews y su apoyo, a las que estan en negrita, gracias por apoyarme desde el inicio de la historia, especialmente a **lirionegro-san**, porque me ayudo a usar mejor la página XD, A cambio les ofrezco un regalo! Aunque no sé si les gustara!

Inner: Podran escoger el siguiente omake!

Como murio Mana

Como se conocieron Lavi y Allen

Como se conocieron Kanda y Allen

Voten!

Adelanto De mi Siguiente Fic:

Allen Walker, es el alumno perfecto, atractivo, educado, inteligente y atlético, el sueño de cualquiera, tiene a la mitad del instituto tras de él, pero lo que nadie sabe es que él esconde un profundo secreto, que un día sin querer fue descubierto.

http:/ w w w . facebook . com /media /set / ? set = a. 1 18 5 32598241170 . 23982. 100002532923681&l = 21a57f4104


	8. Omake III!

Hola! Me he cambiado el nombre! XD decidí adoptar la personalidad del personaje que cree como hermana de Allen, pork adopte a Allen-kun y a Naru-chan! Ahora ambos viven conmigo!

Inner: genial otras bocas que no alimentar ¬¬ y que bocas ¬¬UUU

Eli: te equivocas! Ellos tendrán todo lo que quieran! Porque ahora son mis preciosos hermanitos *0*

Allen y Naruto-gracias Eli-nee-chan-sonriendo con ternura.

Eli: X¬X

Inner: genial la perdimos ¬¬U

Este será el último Omake! Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p>D gray man no me pertenece sino Hoshino-sama TTxTT<p>

* * *

><p>Era un fin de semana normal para la familia Walker…<p>

-MANA! OTRA VEZ ESTUVISTE ACOSANDO NIÑOS VERDAD!

Bueno…esa familia era todo menos normal…

Semejante grito había sido escuchado y malinterpretado por todos los vecinos, que miraban al hombre que había dejado caer el periódico que recogió solo hace unos momentos, estaba pálido.

-YO NO ACOSO NIÑOS!-grito mientras todos los vecinos y los que pasaban por esa zona, lo miraban de forma sospechosa-ELIZABETH!

-entonces explícame esto-dijo bastante molesta mientras le enseñaba un expediente, tenía 12 años y su largo cabello castaño le llegaba hasta la cintura, el hombre le arrebato la carpeta mientras ingresaba a su casa-pensé que tus días de acosador habían acabado.

-QUE NO SOY ACOSADOR!-ya estaba harto de las bromitas de su hija, ya todo el vecindario dudaba de su reputación por culpa de los disparates de Eli-por tu culpa todo el mundo me mira como un enfermo.

-Mana-de pronto la dulce voz del consentido de la familia se escucho, Allen Walker, solo había pasado un año desde que habían sido adoptados, el pequeño era aún más hermoso, si aunque parecía era imposible, sus cabellos eran relucientes y sedosos, su rostro tan dulce y sereno, y sus ojos, el color plata resplandecía de forma espléndida, miro a su padre adoptivo con seriedad-prometiste no meterme más en estos casos.

-Allen…-sus hijos estaban preocupados, hace unos meses que el hombre no se sentía bien, fueron al médico y le detectaron diabetes, del tipo insulinodependiente, el terror en el rostro de sus pequeños era palpable, el doctor les dijo que, como el cuerpo no produce insulina, debía inyectársela para poder sus hijos lo cuidaban, Eli se encargaba de sus chequeos de insulina y Allen se había metido a un curso de inyectables, se encargaba de suministrarle su medicamento y le habían prohibido meterse en más trabajos peligrosos, es decir, salvar niños de dementes, mafiosos, pervertidos, etc, ya que el hombre no solo era trabajador social, sino que se le daba por hacerse de rescatador y no esperaba a la policía -lo siento, pero este caso es importante.

-Mana, sabemos que te gusta mucho tu trabajo-la chica suspiro y miro a su padre con cariño-pero piensa en tu salud, no puedes tener emociones muy fuertes.

-Al menos prométenos-dijo el pequeño mientras tomaba las manos de su padre-que no harás nada peligroso, de acuerdo?

-…-vio el rostro preocupado de sus niños-de acuerdo, solo hare la investigación y le dejare el resto a la policía.

-gracias mana-el pequeño abrazo a su padre, lo querían demasiado, para ellos mana era su mundo, por eso tenían terror de perderlo-bueno, será mejor que vayamos a la escuela.

-ahh! Tiene razón es tarde!-la castaña se desato el mandil que vestía y se hizo una coleta mientras que su hermano le entregaba su mochila-bueno, nos vemos en la noche mana!

-Tengan cuidado!-dijo mientras se despedía de ellos, se fue a la cocina y encontró un delicioso y saludable desayuno hecho por su hija y en un pizarrón enfrente de la mesa, anotadas las horas en que debía inyectarse su medicamento, escrito por su pequeño-mis niños adorados…

De pronto el teléfono sonó, se puso serio, ya sabía quién era.

-Soy Walker, que tienes para mí?

_Algo muy interesante Mana-chan_

-Deja de llamarse así y dime que encontraste Cross?

_Tsk! No aguantas nada, bueno tenías razón ese sujeto esta libre y está detrás del secuestro de ese niño que debía haber ido a Black Order, ya mande a mis hombres a rodear el lugar donde se encuentra._

-Yo rescatare a ese niño, Cross-dijo fríamente el hombre-Además de que ese sujeto debe regresar a la cárcel, debe regresar antes de que Allen se entere de que esta libre…

_Como esperas de que no se entere que su "padre" se escapo del manicomio y que aparte secuestro a un niño, al que cree como su hijo…_

-El padre de Allen soy yo cross_-_ese mujeriego lo estaba provocando-yo soy el único padre de Allen y Elizabeth Walker.

_Es por eso que tampoco le dijiste a esa mocosa que su madre ya está muerta, que se suicido en su celda, hace dos meses. _

-Estaré en el lugar, dentro de media hora-colgó con fuerza el teléfono, se vistió, comió, desde hace días tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso, además de una sensación de ansiedad, debilidad, hambre intensa, vio la foto donde aparecían sus dos hijos, abrió un cajón y saco una pistola-no permitiré que ellos sufran de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Habían salido de la escuela temprano y lo aprovecharon para ir a comprar, caminaban felices a casa.<p>

-Crees que a Mana le gustara?-pregunto algo tímido el pequeño

-seguro A-chan! El siempre dijo que le gustaban los payasos!

Al llegar a casa notaron que no había nadie, se extrañaron, mana no les dijo que iba a salir, lo esperaron, pasaron dos horas y el no regresaba, de pronto tocaron la puerta, la abrió la niña topándose con un pelirrojo con traje, fumando.

-Elizabeth?-la niña asintió-Allen y tu deben venir conmigo-dijo mientras tomaba a los niños hasta su auto-Mana tuvo **Hipoglucemia***

**-**…Que…-fue lo único que pudieron pronunciar los pequeños.

-Lo que oyeron-la voz del hombre se torno tensa-se está muriendo.

Hacía tiempo que no sentían una desesperación tan grande.

Llegaron corriendo al hospital, a pesar de ser niños, los dejaron pasar, Mana estaba inconsciente, se quedaron a su lado mientras lloraban y rezaban, quisieron saber que paso, pero nadie les dijo nada.

-…-miro a su padre mientras que su pequeño hermano dormía-Mana…

-Eli-chan…-susurro de pronto el hombre, alertándola-Eli-chan, lo siento…

-Mana!-lloro de emoción, su padre había despertado-descuida estarás bien, llamare al médico.

-no…-susurro el hombre mientras sujetaba a su hija-Eli-chan…me voy a morir…

-…no…no, tu vas a vivir!-dijo mientras lloraba-tu no, nos puedes dejar!

-Eli, necesito que me prometas algo?-dijo mientras respiraba con dificultad, la pequeña asintió-suise protegerlos del dolor, pero les hice aún más daño…asi que…promete que protegerás a Allen, de acuerdo?

-Lo protegeremos juntos!-dijo mientras abrazaba a su padre-Mana no te atrevas a morirte!-No te atrevas a dejarnos solos!

-Oto-san!-el castaño se acababa de levantar y corrió al lado de su padre-no te vayas!No, nos dejes solos! Por favor!

-Allen, Elizabeth-susurro-yo siempre estaré con ustedes, mis maravillosos hijos, sigan caminando…-empezó a susurrar el hombre mientras miraba con cariño a los dos pequeños-…y nunca se detengan, siempre deben mirar al mañana…

Cerró los ojos, y la maquina anuncio su muerte…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MANA!

4 años después…

Se veía a una hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños, colocándose una gorra, vestía de forma simple un holgado pantalón de color azul y una camiseta color blanca.

-Buen trabajo Eli-chan!-dijo de pronto una hermosa mujer de cabello corto mientras le entregaba un sobre-tu paga de este mes.

-Gracias Anita-sama-dijo mientras se inclinaba-me voy yendo.

-Salúdame a Allen-kun!

-Okis!

Corría de prisa, por fin había juntado el dinero necesario, llego al banco y por suerte no había gente en la ventanilla que necesitaba.

-En que puedo ayudarla?

-Quiero pagar la matrícula de la Universidad Todai!

* * *

><p>Acababa de salir de su trabajo como repartidor, trabajar en ese restaurante era agotador, sonrió al ver el sobre con su sueldo, con ese dinero compraría la comida del mes, así su hermana no gastaría su sueldo, al entrar a su casa se topo con la última persona que hubiera querido ver.<p>

-Shisho…-susurro espantado mientras trataba de ocultar el sobre, pero fue inútil, ya que de un solo jalón el pelirrojo se lo arrebato-N-no! Por favor ese dinero es para comprar víveres!

-No fastidies Baka-deshi!-dijo mientras lo contaba-tsk! Supongo que esto deberá ser suficiente-dijo mientras tomaba una maleta-me iré por una temporada y me llevare este dinero.

-Irse?-dijo mientras miraba a ese hombre, el había tomado su custodia y la de su hermana, al principio se sintió aliviado porque eso significaba que no los separarían, pero ese hombre les exigía dinero para sus vicios, su hermana se metió a trabajar a los 13 años, así pudo darle el dinero que quería ese sujeto para que no los dejara a merced de los orfanatos, pero no era suficiente, el hombre se llevaba todo el sueldo de su hermana y a veces no tenían ni para comer, en su desesperación su hermana había hasta pensado en venderse a sí misma con tal de mantenerlo, el no se lo permitió, el también se metió a trabajar, en un pequeño puesto de ramen, la paga era modesta, pero con eso subsistían, al cumplir 14 su hermana consiguió un trabajo en un maid café, le pagaban más y la dueña Anita-sama, les obligo a regresar a la escuela, la que habían abandonado tras la muerte de Mana, se recuperaron al momento, Allen sobresalió en sus estudios, todos lo consideraban un genio, su hermana también sobresalido pero no tanto como el por qué era terrible con los números, hasta que un día sus maestros le aconsejaron que diera un examen de ingreso a la universidad, aprobó y su hermana consiguió el dinero para la matricula y le dijo que no se preocupara que ella se encargaría de los pagos, pero cuando llegaron emocionados a su casa por el dinero, Cross lo había tomado y se largo de vacaciones, ese día lloraron mucho, su hermana fue a hablar a la universidad y les rogo que le dieran plazo para pagar la matrícula, se lo concedieron y ella empezó a trabajar doble turno Allen también regreso a su trabajo en el, ahora restaurante, para comprar los víveres, necesitaba ese dinero-A donde va! Deme el dinero por favor!

-Ya no seas quejica!-dijo mientras de una patada lo tiro al suelo-Esto no es mi la mitad de lo que merezco por hacerme cargo de ustedes! Volveré algún día Baka-deshi! Despídeme de tu hermana!

Se fue y con el dinero, se levanto y empezó a romper todo en esa pequeña casa, estaba harto!, de que valían todos los esfuerzos, quería ayudar a su hermana y solo se volvía una carga, a su hermana le habían ofrecido volverla una estrella, porque tenía una hermosa voz, pero ella se negó al escuchar que tendría que viajar y dejarlo solo, ahora trabajaba sin descanso para conseguir el dinero de su universidad, para que el cumpliera su sueño, y lo único con él podía ser útil, con los víveres, pero ni con eso podía.

La puerta se abrió.

-A-chan ya regre…-sus palabras murieron al ver a su hermano golpeando la pared hasta sangrar sus puños-ALLEN!

-Eli…-susurro mientras miraba como su hermana soltaba su bolso y corrió por el botiquín, llego y empezó a curar sus heridas-lo siento…

-Porque te disculpas?

-Cross estuvo aquí-susurro la chica se tenso, que hacia ese hombre ahí?, se supone que se había largado de vacaciones con el dinero de la matricula de su hermano.

-te hizo algo!

-Se llevo el dinero para los víveres del mes-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-lo siento Eli-nee-chan…

-No te pongas así-dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su hermano-ya nos las arreglaremos, siempre lo hemos hecho, no?

-pero…

-nada de peros-dijo seria mientras iba a recoger su bolso-hoy es un día para celebrar y si hay que hacerlo con agua, pues lo haremos con agua-dijo divertida, saco un sobre y se lo entrego-porque desde hoy Allen Walker es universitario!

-Nee-chan-susurro emocionado mientras recibía la carpeta, sonrió con ternura-gracias….

-Bueno vamos por el agua y a poner un poco de música!

De pronto se quedaron a oscuras…

Les escurrió una gota detrás de sus cabezas.

-No pagamos la luz y el agua, verdad?

-Creo que no-dijo mientras a la chica le salía una enorme aura de depresión-gomen…

* * *

><p>Dos meses después…<p>

-Nee-chan no crees que exageras?-dijo algo nervioso el chico al ver su atuendo "anti-pervertidos" como lo bautizo su hermana, era un buzo bastante ancho y unas gafas gruesísimas que ocultaban sus ojos-solo voy a la biblioteca…

-mejor prevenir que lamentar A-chan-dijo la chica mientras le entregaba un bento-toma aquí tienes, te hice algunos dangos, por si te da hambre, por favor déjate esa ropa, por mi si?.

-Está bien-no podía negarle nada su hermana, así que para hacerla feliz se dejo ese disfraz-me voy!

-Te cuidado!-fue lo único que salió de los labios de la chica.

EL chico corrió entusiasmado, hoy estudiaría en la biblioteca de la universidad Todai, había ingresado como uno de los mejores, y era llamado genio, no solo por entrar a la universidad a los 15 años, sino también, por su talento musical, sonrió, algunos decían que él era el Mozart de este siglo, al llegar a la biblioteca, fue directamente a los libros de historia de la música, le encantaba pasarse horas de horas leyendo, no podía pagar esos libros, así que iba a leerlos a la biblioteca, de pronto se percato de que muchos chicos le miraban como bicho raro, suspiro, no le sorprendía, destacaba mucho con esa ropa, fue al baño y se quito el buzo y se vistió con un pantalón caqui y una camisa, decidió dejarse los lentes, después de todo su hermana decía que su mayor atractivo eran sus ojos. Al salir, tomo el libro que estaba leyendo y se sentó en una mesa, luego de un rato acabo su libro y fue a buscar uno de historia del arte para hacer una pequeña investigación, a su hermana y a él les gustaba mucho conversar de esos temas y ahora que estaban sin luz, tenían demasiado tiempo libre, cuando fue a buscar libro, encontró a un pelirrojo con parche en un ojo leyéndolo, suspiro una vez más, tendría que esperar a que acabara, se dio media vuelta, pero la voz del pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-ahhh, que libro tan aburrido…

* * *

><p>Había estado toda la mañana en la biblioteca, panda, como llamaba a su abuelo, le había dicho que realizara un informe de historia del arte, que tenía que practicar, ya que la familia Bookman solo habían historiadores, bufo, no era justo, hoy había quedado de encontrarse con sus amigos, le había costando bastante convencer a Yuu, su amigo de la infancia, aunque este le negara cada vez que podía y le persiguiera con su katana, quería irse y ese libro le aburría.<p>

- ahhh, que libro tan aburrido…-expreso su pesar aunque no se espero de pronto el golpe de un libro en su cabeza-auh! Quien fue el…!

Al levantar la vista se topo con un típico nerd, lo decía por sus lentes, aunque su figura era delicada y muy esbelta, le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-estás loco-dijo molesto pelirrojo-como se te ocurre golpearme y…-no pudo continuar porque recibió un segundo golpe-DEJA DE GOLPEARME!

-te dejare de golpear cuando dejes…DE SER UN TARADO!-grito molesto, como se atrevía ese sujeto pelirrojo a decir que el arte era aburrido-SI NO TE GUSTA EL ARTE ENTONCES NO LO LEAS! PERO NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE ES ABURRIDO!

-YO DIGO LO QUE SE ME DALA GANA FENOMENO!

-NO ME DIGAS FENOMENO! MALA IMITACION DE PIRATA!

Iban a seguir con su discusión, hasta que un aura oscura los detuvo, voltearon y vieron a un mujer mayor asesinándolos con la mirada, tragaron su saliva con fuerza.

-En la biblioteca…-susurro mientras lo agarraba de su camisas-NO SE GRITA! LARGO!

Los habían echado a ambos a la calle, ambos se miraron, como si no lo creyeran, de la nada se pusieron el castaño se puso a reír, una suave y agradable sonrisa aprecio en los labios de ese pequeño que lo dejo embobado un rato.

-Siento haberte golpeado, pero me molesto tu comentario sobre el libro de arte-dijo el castaño después de calmarse, le extendió su mano-Soy Allen Walker.

-Yo soy Lavi Bookman-dijo casi como autómata y es que al escuchar la voz de ángel del chico se quedo casi tarado-mucho gusto Allen.

-lo mismo digo Lavi-caminaron un rato mientras conversaban de cosas triviales de pronto el pequeño recordó algo y saco un bento-tengo unos dangos, quieres?

-gracias-dijo mientras empezaba a comerlos, abrió los ojos estaban deliciosos-estan buenísimos!

-Verdad que si?-dijo mientras sonreía-los preparo mi hermana.

Estuvieron conversando por casi 2 horas, el pelirrojo nunca se había sentido tan cómodo conversando con alguien, ni con sus amigos, sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida, de pronto el celular del Bookman sonó, de mal gana contesto.

-Si?-quien quiera que fuera cortaría pronto quería seguir conversando con Allen.

_DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS BAKA-USAGI!_

-Yuu…-le salieron varias gotas, se había olvidado de sus amigos, los pobres debían estar con su amargado amigo, se compadeció de ellos-lo siento, el panda, me mando a hacer un trabajo y tarde de más-lo siguiente lo dijo con pesar-espérame voy en seguida.

_Tsk! Estoy en la puerta de la universidad-informo el chico-así que apúrate, otra cosa Lavi…_

-Qué?

_VUELVE A LLAMARME POR MI NOMBRE Y SERA LO ULTIMO QUE DIGAS EN TU VIDA!_

_CLAP!_

_Tu…tu…_

-glup!-sudo lleno de nervios-va a matarme!

-Estas bien?, Lavi?-el pequeño estaba preocupado, al ver al pelirrojo lloriquear, el otro se calmo y le dijo que se tenía que ir-está bien, de todas formas yo también tengo que irme.

Se levantaron, y empezaron caminar hacia la puerta de la universidad, de pronto el pelirrojo se detuvo había olvidado su mochila, mientras que el castaño se quejaba de los lentes le estaban haciendo doler su tabique, el otro se volteo y le dijo que se iba a regresar, volvió a mirarlo y se quedo sin habla, Allen se había los lentes.

-Está bien, Lavi. Yo, ya me tengo que ir-dijo mientras sonreía con dulzura-fue un gusto espero que nos encontremos otra vez, adiós!

Se dio media vuelta sin percatarse del enorme sonrojo que tenía el pelirrojo, y es que al ver esos hermosos y brillosos ojos plateados, combinados con esa sonrisa lo dejaron tarado.

-Sera esto a lo que llaman amor a primera vista?-dijo mientras sonreía bobamente-strike…

Allen corría, su hermana debía estar a punto de darle un ataque por demorarse tanto, era demasiado sobre protectora con él, sin darse cuenta se choco con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-Lo-lo siento…-susurro apenado mientras se daba cuenta que había caído encima de un sujeto de cabello atado en una coleta, de rasgos asiáticos, ojos y cabellos azul oscuro, como la noche se quedo embelesado-…

-IMB…-las palabras murieron en su boca, había estado esperando al Baka-usagi, y ya se estaba enojando cuando fue derribado, iba a matar al sujeto, pero al abrir los ojos se topo con una mirada hermosa mirada plateada, su rostro albino brillante, y cabellos castaños ligeramente largos en su cara dándole un aspecto totalmente hermoso-…

Estuvieron así un rato mirándose, sin importarles nada, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, hasta que el castaño salió de su embelesamiento al recordar a su hermana, se levanto algo sonrojado y empezó a correr.

-De nuevo, lo siento!-dijo apenado-pero, tengo prisa…

Y el japonés se quedo ahí, luego de haberse parado, preguntándose quien era ese ángel con que había chocado.

* * *

><p>Fin del Omake III<p>

Listo! Termine!

Espero que les haya gustado! Son 13 hoja en Word, las hice en una amanecida! Así que estoy más que muerta! Así que sino recibo reviews me deprimiré y dejare de escribir TT_TT

Inner: A partir de ahora recomenzaremos los capítulos, adiós omakes!

Si, ya explique lo que se necesitaba, así que ahora recomenzare, donde me quede! Aunque alguno se habrán dado cuenta de que deje algunas cosas sin explicar! Como por ejemplo como termino Mana en el hospital y que paso con el "padre" de Allen?, no se preocupen las respuesta serán das! Aunque no aquí XD

Atte.

Licca (ahora Elizabeth XD) e Inner ¬¬U


	9. Chapter 9

_Aquí les traigo la continuación ya que me la habían pedido y aproveche que tuve un rato libre XD, ya no tengo mucho de eso U_U_

* * *

><p>D Gray man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino Katsura-sama, yo solo tengo a Allen Walker viviendo en mi casa con Naruto Uzukami que se lo robe a Sasuke Uchiha XD<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo<em>

_-!-abrió, sentía el cuerpo entumido y la luz le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza toco su cabeza, pero ese movimiento le hizo darse cuenta de algo, abrió los ojos espantado, su mano, se levanto de golpe, sintiendo un fuerte mareo y unas imágenes de un avión en llamas, un grupo de personas gritando, el mismo con un dolor insoportable, miro el lugar donde se supone que debía estar su mano, no había nada solo un montón de vendas, con la otra toco su rostro, en igual estado, al frente de él, un espejo, le hizo darse cuenta de su estado, abrió los ojos de forma exorbitante, estaba cubiertos de vendas, su rostro-!_

Al ver su cara, el chico no pudo evitar gritar espantado, eso alerto a las enfermeras que trataron de calmarlo, pero él no se dejo, así que lo tuvieron que atar a su cama y le dieron un tranquilizante.

-Ya se calmo?-dijo de pronto una voz, alertando a las enfermeras, era un joven atractivo de piel oscura y ojos dorados, ellas afirmaron-bien, entonces hay que esperar a que despierte para que nos diga su nombre, avísenme apenas lo haga, entendido?

-Sí, Noah-sensei-dijeron mientras miraban impresionadas al joven médico, un prodigio de la medicina.

Suspiro, mientras se llevaba una mano a su hombro intentado relajarlo, ese era el paciente de su antiguo sensei, le había pedido que lo vigilara y el por respeto acepto, en cierta manera le daba pena el chico, le había calculado unos 15 a 17 años, muy joven, y tenía todo el cuerpo calcinado y su rostro, mejor ni recordarlo, de pronto su celular le saco de sus pensamientos.

-alo?

_NEAH-CHAN!_

-…-esa voz era inconfundible-que pasa conde?

_No me digas conde! Llámame Papa! Como cuando te cargaba y tu gritabas de emoción!_

-No gritaba de emoción-dijo mientras le salía una vena-gritaba de terror y para que me dejaras en paz…

_Bueno cambiando de tema-_otra vena aun más grande en la cabeza del doctor apareció-_dime a qué hora vuelves a casa, Tikky está de vuelta…_

-que bueno…-sonrió al saber que su hermano menor había regresado, se había ido a estudiar-pero no puedo, tengo guardia.

_Ahhh! Que malo es Neah-chan!, oíste no quiere verte Tikky-pon_

-YO NO DIJE ESO!-solo su padre también conocido como el conde, podía sacarlo de sus casillas- DE VERDAD QUE ME DESESPERAS VIEJO!

_Jaja, el conde disfruta viéndote enojado hermano, ya deberías saberlo_

-Tikky! Que gusto oírte-dijo un poco más tranquilo-disculpa hermano tengo guardia hoy así que no podre irte ver hoy.

_No te preocupes, doctor Noah-sama, y dime alguna enfermera hermosa que deba conocer?_

-Nada de eso-dijo divertido-sabes que mi único amor es mi trabajo.

_Beh, sigues tan aburrido como siempre entonces._

-Pues disculpa por no ser más entretenido-dijo mientras le salía de nuevo una vena.

_Nop, no estás perdonado…_

Click!

Apago rápidamente su teléfono, no tenía ganas de escuchar las tonterías de su hermano, aunque le diera gusto su regreso, sonrió de manera perversa, se vengaría, le diría a su hermano mayor Sherly, donde estaba la foto de Tikky cuando tenía 10 años, usando brackets y lentes de nerd.

-es tan atractivo…-las enfermeras se la pasaban susurrando sobre él y lo sabía, pero no le importaba, volteo a verlas-kya! Nos está mirando…

-Chicas…-dijo en tono amable, para que luego mirarlas con mala leche-VAYAN A TRABAJAR!

-KYA!

Y así volvía a su tranquilidad, pero duro muy poco ya que una enfermera se acerco corriendo.

-Neah-sensei! El paciente despertó!

-Tan pronto?-se supone que le habían colocado un sedante, siguió a la enfermera y llegaron al cuarto, ahí se encontraba el paciente al parecer un poco más calmado, mantenía su mirada oculta entre sus cabellos-como te encuentras?

-Como creo que me encuentro?-dijo el joven sorprendiendo al médico era una dulce voz, pero estaba algo ronca y seca, se fijo como el chico presionaba su propia mano con fuerza la sabana-estoy cubierto de vendas y no tengo casi todo mi brazo izquierdo…

-sí, fue una pregunta un poco estúpida-susurro algo avergonzado-pero ha estado inconsciente tres meses…

-tanto tiempo…

-si por eso necesitamos saber el nombre de algún pariente para…

-Tengo una hermana-susurro interrumpiendo al médico-su nombre es Elizabeth…esta en Japón…

-eso está lejos…-dijo mientras a su lado la enfermera anotaba todo- estamos en Inglaterra después de todo…

-por favor…necesito que la localice, también a Lavi Bookman-tomo con su unica mano la bata del doctor con fuerza-es mi mejor amigo…

-Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo mientras trataba de calmarlo, se notaba muy tenso y eso podría ser contraproducente para su estado.

-Mi nombre es…-levanto la mirada y el doctor abrió los ojos sorprendido ante él, estaban los más hermosos ojos color plata que había visto en su vida-Allen Walker…

Fin del capitulo

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, acabo de terminarlo y me disculpo porque probablemente me demore en actualizar ya que estoy entrando a finales de ciclo.<p>

Espero su compresión y que dejen comentarios y críticas, constructivas, claro esta XD

Bueno bye-bye.

ps. les dejo el dibujo que hize de neah

http:/ / www . facebook .com / photo .php ?f bid = 123108724450224&set=a. 119635771464186. 24387. 100002532923681&type=1&theater


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo! Y también les informo que nos acercamos al final! Asi que espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>D Gray man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino Katsura-sama, yo solo tengo a Allen Walker viviendo en mi casa con Naruto Uzukami que se lo robe a Sasuke Uchiha XD<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10<p>

Había pasado una semana en la que mando al hospital a realizar la investigación de la hermana de Allen Walker, suspiro mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, pobre, al parecer tras la "supuesta" muerte la chica había perdido la razón y falleció, el hospital no había averiguado mucho por lo que tuvo que recurrir a su familia, Sherly, su hermano mayor era un político por lo cual le dijo que podría usar sus conexiones para averiguar, aunque su familia estaba extrañada, ya que no entendían el repentino interés del médico.

-Ni yo mismo lo entiendo…-susurro mientras se recostaba en su silla, estaba en su consultorio-pero, quiero saber más de él…

-ohh, entonces debe ser muy interesante tu paciente-dijo de pronto una voz que lo hizo alertarse para encontrarse con un rostro similar al suyo pero tenía el cabello mas rizado y un lunar cerca de su ojo-Hola, Neah-nii

-Tikky!- su hermano menor, el que tenía más parecido con él, le había estado haciendo muchas preguntas-que haces aquí?

-Vinimos de visita!-dijo mientras el otro alzaba una ceja "vinimos?"-pasa ya Road-chan!

Ay, no, lo único que le faltaba su sobrina también vino, esos dos eran un dolor de cabeza, fijo su vista en su sobrina, hija de su hermano Sherly, sus cabellos puntiagudos y esa sonrisa siniestra, le dio un escalofrió, porque su familia eran tan rara?.

-Tío Neah!-grito emocionada la niña se le lanzaba a abrazarlo, dios, esa niña tenía la costumbre de lanzar sobre él y el conde, aunque prefería eso a que dijera que cuando fuera mayor se casaría con él, recordó la mirada furibunda que le lanzo su hermano-vinimos a verte trabajar!

-mi trabajo no es algo para ustedes se diviertan-dijo mientras se soltaba de la niña, esos dos tendían a pegarse como garrapatas a él-será mejor que se va…QUE HACEN!

Al ver que el doctor iba a lanzarles su acostumbrado discurso, tomaron la carpeta que había estado sosteniendo y la empezaron a revisar, en ella estaba el caso del castaño.

-Así que este es tu consentido-dijo de pronto el otro-pobre esta desfigurado….

-moo! Parece una momiaaa-canturreo la otra mientras veía el informe, de pronto el mayor les dio un golpe a ambos-ahhh!, tío porque nos pegas!

-Por idiotas!-ahora sí que estaba molesto, eso dos hablaban tan desconsideradamente de ese chico, su mirada se volvió fría-largo…

-…-el chico del lunar no dijo nada, se veía que su hermano se había molestado de verdad y eso no era bueno, muy pocas veces habían visto a Neah, verdaderamente enojado y era verdaderamente terrible-Road mejor vámonos…

-NO QUIERO!-dios, se había encaprichado, se veía molesta y Tikky sabia porque, Road quería demasiado a Neah , y al verlo enojado con ella por culpa de un extraño, la enfureció-Te importa más esa momia que yo!

-Road! No seas grosera-dijo bastante molesto el doctor- deja de ser tan caprichosa!

-IDIOTA!-la pequeña en un ataque de ira, tomo la silla y la tiro haciendo que los adultos se agacharan-Neah-baka!

Salió corriendo…

Había corrido solo para alejarse del médico, estaba furiosa, quien era ese maldito desfigurado que le estaba quitando la atención de su amado Neah, desde que tenía uso de razón, quería a Neah y al Conde, solo a esos dos no quería compartirlos con nadie, por eso se había encargado de espantarles todas las novias a su amado, estaba tan furiosa que estrujaba fuertemente la carpeta. De pronto una voz la detuvo.

_El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido está_,

_entre la luz y grises cenizas de dolor _

-…-vio que provenía de una habitación la abrió suavemente y ahí estaba un joven, cubierto en vendas, su voz era tan dulce y suave que la dejo embelesada, de pronto al escuchar los pasos de la niña el joven paro, volteo y abrió sus ojos, Road quedo muda ante esos ojos de color-plateado…

-Quien eres?-susurro algo confundido al ver a esa niña de al menos 9 años de edad, ojos dorados, idénticos al del doctor que le atendía-dime, eres pariente de Noah-sensei?

-ha-hai-dijo de forma algo tímida, era la primera vez que la pasaba, y es que el joven le había sonreído de forma dulce-…soy Road, sobrina del doctor…

-Mucho gusto Road, mi nombre es Allen-estaba algo aburrido por eso se puso a cantar pero al ver a la niña pensó en conversar con ella-por qué no vienes a aquí y conversamos?

-Claro!

Había pasado al menos media hora en la que la pequeña quedo fascinada con el joven, era culto, amable, en cuestión todo un caballero, se había sentido mal de haberlo juzgado de forma tan injusta.

-Allen tienes sed?-dijo emocionada mientras el otro asentía, se levanto de golpe-bien!, espérame aquí, voy por un poco de jugo!

-De acuerdo, Road-sonrió al ver como la niña salía corriendo, se percato de que se la había caído una carpeta-que es esto?

La niña se encontraba silbando frente a la maquina mientras esperaba los jugos, de pronto llegaron corriendo sus tíos, al parecer la estuvieron buscando.

-Que hacen?-dijo divertida al verlos tan cansados-Están jugando?

-te hemos estado buscando Road!-dijo algo agotado Tikky, pues se habían paseado todo el hospital-donde estabas?

-estaba conversando con Allen-kun!-dijo emocionada mientras sostenía los jugos-es tan guay!

-viste a Allen!-dijo preocupado el doctor, pero luego de ver los corazones que revoloteaban a la niña se dio cuenta de que no había dicho nada, suspiro de alivio-Road dame la carpeta de Allen de acuerdo?

-la carpeta?- se fijo que no la tenía en las manos, se puso pálida, había estado tan concentrada en Allen que había dejado olvidada la carpeta –oh no!

Al ver a la niña corre en dirección a la habitación le siguen, al llegar ven con horror al joven sujetando la carpeta, la mirada desorbitada de este mientras dejaba caer algunos papeles.

-…muerta…-susurro mientras dejaba caer por completo la carpeta-mi hermana…

Imágenes de su hermana en lo largo de su vida, de niña hasta adolescente.

_A-chan! Allen…_

La mirada del chico se opaco por completo vio en la mesa un pequeño cuchillo con el que le habían cortado una manzana hace poco, lo tomo ante la mirada aterrada de los presente.

-Allen! No!-grito la niña espantada mientras quería acercarse-deja eso…

-oye chico-Tikky estaba nervioso y como no, iba a presenciar un suicidio sino hacia algo-cálmate quieres…

-Cal-Calmarme?-susurro mientras volteaba a mirarlos , se asustaron, parecía que acababa de perder la razón-mi hermana está muerta…-ante la sorpresa uso el cuchillo para cortar las vendas que cubrían su rostro, dejando así ver ante el espanto de Road y la estupefacción de Tikky un rosto completamente quemado-estoy desfigurado….así quieres que me calme…yo simplemente me voy a matar…me quiero morir…

Sin más empezó a intentar cortarse el cuello para morir y reunirse con su hermana, pero de pronto algo le detuvo. Sintió un cálido abrazo, uno que le recordaba a los muchos que le dio su querida hermana y Mana.

-Ya basta!-se sorprendió al ver que era abrazado por el doctor, el cual le había quitado el cuchillo, al soltarlo le dio una bofetada- DEJA DE DESEAR TU MUERTE!-esas palabras hicieron que recordara algo-…

_DEJA DE DESEAR TU MUERTE!-grito una niña-eres un niño maravilloso!_

-Eli…eli-nee-chan…

_A-chan! __Te quiero!_

_Allen eres un genio!_

_A-chan…lo siento…_

_Allen…viviremos por Mana, de acuerdo? No vamos a renunciar a la vida! Nunca más te harás daño, de acuerdo?- la sonrisa de su hermana-A-chan!_

-…lo-lo siento-susurro mientras empezaba a llorar, lo había olvidado, la promesa que le hizo a su hermana el día del entierro de Mana-Eli, yo… yo…voy a vivir…

-Es el mejor regalo que le puedes dar a tu hermana-dijo el doctor mientras acariciaba la cabeza mientras la pequeña Road solo se ponía a llorar de alivio-Allen Walker…

Las horas siguientes, fueron muy rápidas, le vendaron el rostro de nuevo y Road le abrazo fuerte mientras le prometía venir a visitarlo, el solo sonrió con dulzura dejando alucinada a la niña y algo sonrojados a Neah y Tikky.

En la noche…

Se podía ver en la habitación al chico mirando por la ventana, la luna esta tan resplandeciente.

-Eli…viviré-susurro mientras posaba su mano en el vidrio, su dulce e inocente mirada, la que siempre lo caracterizo, desapareció, mostrando una frialdad y un odio mayor al que cualquiera pudiera imaginar-viviré… para vengarte!

Fin!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Del Capitulo XD

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado! La verdad es que he aprovechado el feriado por fiestas patrias para escribirlo! Viva el Perú!<p>

Inner: ¬¬U cuando te conviene eres muy patriótica verdad?

Eli: XD

Bueno, nos acercamos al final. Así que espero críticas, constructivas XD. Si desean ver como quedo Allen despues del accidente y me quieran matar XD, no lo hagan por que sino, no hay final U_U XD

Entren a mi face

Soy Elizabeth Walker.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo y con buenas nuevas!_

_Naruto: Eli-nee-chan salio de vacaiones!_

_Allen: asi que podrá actualizar más seguido!_

_Eli: Banzai!_

_Sin más demora les presento el siguiente cap. Por cierto para cancion que esta puesta ahi es de _

Amanda Miguel - El Me Mintio - http:/ /w w w . yo ut ube. co m / w atch?v= z bZ hHfksN _o este es el url

Les recomiendo escucharla, obviamente es para una mujer pero cambielen esa partecita para que entiendan los sentimientos de Allen en ese momento. XD

* * *

><p><em>D gray man no me pertenece sino Katsura Hoshino-sama TTxTT<em>

* * *

><p><em>En la noche…<em>

_Se podía ver en la habitación al chico mirando por la ventana, la luna esta tan resplandeciente._

_-Eli…viviré-susurro mientras posaba su mano en el vidrio, su dulce e inocente mirada, la que siempre lo caracterizo, desapareció, mostrando una frialdad y un odio mayor al que cualquiera pudiera imaginar-viviré… para vengarte!_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

Lo que el joven no supo que fue escuchado por alguien, el cual se sorprendió al oírlo pero se fue sin mencionar nada.

Dos meses después…

Era de noche en un hospital en la tranquila Inglaterra, en una de las habitaciones se encontraba dos jóvenes y una niña conversando o mejor dicho discutiendo.

-Por favor…-suspiro por quinta vez, el chico de ojos plateados, la verdad es que agradecía a Road y a Tikky, el cual había conocido por las constantes visitas, por siempre estar al pendiente de él, al igual que el doctor pero no quería abusar-ya les dije que nos necesario! No quiero causar molestias.

-No digas eso Shonen-dijo el joven mientras la pequeña asentía-ya te dijimos que no hay problema, todos en la familia se mueren por conocerte.

-Es cierto!, el Conde quiere que te vayas a vivir con nosotros-dijo emocionada la pequeña, ya que desde el día que lo conoció fue a su casa con la intención de convencer a la familia que lo dejaran vivir ahí, ya todos los miembros conocían a Allen por medio de la información que había dado Sherly, el padre Road, cuando la niña llego hablando maravillas de él, todos quisieron conocerlo en especial el Conde-Allen! Vas a estar mejor ahí que en este horroroso hospital!

-Que tiene de malo el hospital donde trabajo?-la niña y su tío se tensaron al escuchar esa voz y al voltear pudieron ver un aura oscura rodeando al doctor-Road y Tikky cuantas veces les he dicho que estas no son horas de visitas!

-waaaaaaa! Vino el Ogro-sensei!-exclamaron a coro haciendo que este los empezara a perseguir-sálvanos Allen!

-Neah-san, no se enoje con ellos, por favor-dijo con amabilidad el pequeño tratando de apaciguarlo y que no tratara mal a los otros, lo consiguió, pues el otro al ver al chico tan sonriente se calmó, miro a los otros-en verdad no quiero causar más molestias.

-Nunca creí que diría esto-interrumpió el doctor-pero estoy de acuerdo con este par-dijo ante el asombro de los otros-Allen si vienes a nuestra casas podríamos hacer que mi padre te revise, él es un excelente medico aunque este retirado aun sabe de su profesión y podría ver tu caso, sobre la reconstrucción facial de tu rostro.

Ahí está de nuevo, sacando ese tema, hace un mes que ellos insistían en hacer todo lo posible para hacerle un reconstrucción facial, Neah le había dicho que pagaría los gastos, pero él se negó, quería quedarse así, no le veía caso, el siempre odio su rostro, este siempre le había traído problemas, y con este accidente al parecer le habían cumplido su deseo, aunque no de la manera que él se esperaba, ahora lo único que quería hacer era recuperarse e irse a Japón, para buscar a los causantes de la muerte de su hermana y encontrar a su pelirrojo amigo, si, según la investigación que hicieron, Lavi había desaparecido, no se sabía nada él y estaba preocupado y para variar le ponía nervioso tantas atenciones por parte de esta familia.

-Por qué?…-susurro algo cohibido-por qué quieren hacer todo esto por mí?

-…-buena pregunta, ninguno de los tres sabía que responder, pero el chico tenía algo que les atraía, desde que entraron en contacto con esos ojos y escucharon esa hermosa voz, aunque tampoco era solo eso, al verlo tan abatido, tan desprotegido, algo en su interior les decía que debían protegerlo, la niña se puso en frente de la cama donde se encontraba el chico, ante la sorpresa de todos le beso y al soltarlo-Yo quiero ayudarte por que te amo!

Los ojos de los tres mayores estaban desorbitados, y el afectado estaba sonrojado, una niña de 9 años, lo había besado!

-…-no sabía por qué pero sentía una fuerte cólera contra su pequeña sobrina.

-Road! Eso no es justo!-dijo de pronto el hermano del doctor-Se supone que yo debía besar al Shonen primero!

Ahora si el chico estaba completamente sonrojado, peor que un tomate, el mayor de todos también, pero no era precisamente por vergüenza.

-Begh! Yo te gane!-dijo divertida la menor mientras abrazaba a la manzana de la discordia, echa humano-Allen es mío!

-Eso no es justo, Road, tú no tienes edad para el Shonen-se acercó a ellos y tomo del mentón al chico acercándolo a su labios-en cambio yo si…

De pronto en la habitación se sintió una enorme aura demoniaca, proveniente de nada más y nada menos que de Neah Noah, el cual miraba a sus familiares como si quisiera decapitarlos, haciéndoles asustar.

-Largo…-susurro de una manera tan escalofriante que les puso la piel de gallina-LARGO PAR DE BAKAS!

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-dicho y hecho los dos salieron embalados.

-….-el menor no sabía si abrir la boca, porque la verdad es que el doctor estaba que daba un terror único, sin exagerar la cosa, el chico juraría haber visto salirle una cola y unos cuernos al médico-Sen...Sensei…

-QUE!-volteo y vio miro al chico con unos ojos que salían fuego de ellos, se calmó y arrepintió al ver al menor esconderse bajo las mantas aterrado-lo siento…es que ellos me sacan de mis casillas.

-ya veo…-el menor salió de las mantas-pero no enoje así son su familia…

-A veces pienso que soy adoptado-dijo mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba al lado de su paciente, lo miro con seriedad-Allen ahora que se fueron quiero hablar seriamente contigo.

-Sobre qué?

-Quiero que me cuentes tu historia-dijo mientras miraba al joven y vio como la mirada de este se opacó-quiero entender ese motivo tan serio por cual deseas tanto vengarte.

-…como…-miro sorprendido al doctor, como se había enterado-como se…

-Te escuche esa noche, escuche como decías que te vengarías por tu hermana-dijo mientras revelaba que él había escuchado esa noche y es que se había acercado a despedirse una vez más cuando escucho al joven pronunciar esas palabras no dijo nada en esos dos meses porque pensó que lo había dicho en un arranque de ira, pero hace unos días el chico había expresado su deseo de volver a su país y había visto en su mirada una gran rencor, se dio cuenta de que el chico de verdad iría a cumplir esas palabras-Allen…

-Es algo larga la historia…-dijo de pronto el chico-si está dispuesto a oírla toda sin interrumpir…yo se la contare….-empezó relatándole desde que vivía con su hermana y Mana.

* * *

><p>En Japón<p>

Eran más o menos las 6 de la mañana, en una hermosa y elegante casa, se veía a un japonés de cabellos negros azulados se levantaba, siempre fue muy madrugador, se vistió y se preparó para salir.

-Ya te vas?-el hombre se volteó y vio a su esposa, una china de cabellos verdosos-Espera que te preparo algo para que comas.

-No es necesario-exclamo el mientras tomaba un maletín-mejor sigue descansando.

-Vas a ver la tumba, verdad?-le interrumpió haciendo que el otro detuviera su paso-Yuu…sé que te sientes culpable...yo también

-tú lo viste Leena-dijo el otro-ese día, en el que rompí con él...

Flash Back

Era una hermosa tarde, un adorable castaño buscaba a su novio, él había estado actuando raro todo el mes, le dio su espacio pensando que se lo contaría cuando fuera el momento, hoy habían quedado en encontrarse en un parque, ya estaba cerca, justo cuando cruzaba la calle, un carro paso muy cerca de él, se asustó, pues casi lo había atropellado, pero al divisar al japonés, se olvidó de eso y se acercó a él.

-Yuu…-quiso besarlo como siempre, pero el otro se resistió, frunció el ceño algo preocupado-pasa algo?

-Quiero hablar contigo…-dijo mientras esquivaba su mirada, el otro asintió algo preocupado, se sentaron en unas bancas-…quiero terminar…

-…-pensó que había escuchado mal-que?, creo que no oí bien…

-Quiero terminar Allen-dijo serio el otro asustando al menor-ya no quiero seguir contigo.

-…-se quedó sorprendido por las palabras del otro, si era una broma era de muy mal gusto-Bakanda si es una broma…

-Estoy hablando enserio-dijo mientras alzaba la vista y lo miraba, eso fue suficiente para el castaño, la mirada del otro se lo decía-quiero terminar…

-...por qué?...-susurro mientras presionaba sus manos, llevaban bastante tiempo juntos y si bien habían tenido discusiones, nunca habían pensado en terminar-de la nada me dices esto…

-No fue de nada-dijo el mientras lo miraba-yo…llevo tiempo pensándolo…ya no siento lo mismo…

-Tiene que ver el hecho que no me haya querido acostar contigo-dijo el bastante enojado, hace un mes y medio habían discutido por eso, el japonés ya quería avanzar en la relación pero el otro quería esperar y estaba en todo su derecho tenia recién 16 años!, por eso se había negado y dio paso a otra de sus muchas discusiones, pero el castaño supuso que se le pasaría como las otras veces-Yuu te dije que…

-NO ES POR ESO!-dijo bastante molesto el otro, de alguna forma le ponía nervioso la calma con la que se lo tomaba el otro-…es por…

-Es por mi…-dijo de pronto una chica, peliverde, el castaño abrió los ojos de forma exorbitante, era Leena, su amiga se acercó a él con la mirada seria-Yuu se enamorado de mí, y yo de él…

-…-la calma que trataba de mantener se empezó a quebrar-es broma…jaja, Leena no puedo creer que estés ayudando a Bakanda en una broma tan fea.

-No es broma Allen-kun-dijo seria la peliverde y se veía algo de pena en los ojos-Yuu y yo empezamos a sentirnos así hace un tiempo…

-…mentira…-susurro el castaño, pero al ver como el japonés se acerba a la china y le tomaba de la mano, su calma se siguió quebrando-…no es cierto…

-Es cierto Allen-dijo el otro-por eso quiero terminar contigo…porque **amo a Le**…

PLAF!

El castaño al escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras, quiso detenerlo, no soporto más y abofeteo al japonés, la verdad es que había querido golpearlo, pero no pudo, estaba en shock , levanto la mirada y los otros dos lo miraban, ahí lo supo le estaban diciendo la verdad.

-…en…entiendo…-susurro mientras empezó a sonreír sorprendiendo a los otros-está bien, Kanda Yuu y yo hemos terminado, espero que les vaya muy bien a los dos. Nos vemos!

Se fue corriendo ante la sorpresa de ambos, pero lo vieron, observaron el castaño le faltaba poco para romperse a llorar.

Fin del Flash Back…

* * *

><p>En Inglaterra…<p>

-Me dolió mucho-dijo el chico mirando a su doctor-yo amaba tanto a Kanda y Leena era mi amiga, no lo podía entender, llore pero decidí que no les dejaría ver que me afectara…y también…lo amaba tanto que si su felicidad era Leena los iba a dejar ser felices…seguí hiendo a la universidad, estuve con ellos, todos mis amigos se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron de la relación y aún más cuando yo seguía al lado de ellos.

-Y que paso?

-Al poco tiempo anunciaron su compromiso y su boda-dijo mientras miraba por la ventana-dejándome tan perplejo, era demasiado apresurado y empecé a tener mis dudas y por eso quise confirmarlo el día de su boda…

Flash Back…

Miro una vez más su ropa, llevaba un traje negro que le había conseguido Lavi, abrió la puerta de su casa pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de su hermana.

-Estas seguro de ir?-dijo ella mientras lo miraba muy preocupada-A-chan mejor quédate…

-No tengo que ir…-se acercó a su hermano y le dio un dulce beso en su mejilla-regreso pronto no te preocupes…

Salió de su casa e hizo una pequeña parada en un lugar luego siguió su camino y llego a la iglesia, entro y se topó con él.

-Yu...Kanda-dijo aun le faltaba acostumbrarse a llamarlo por su apellido de nuevo, el otro le miro sorprendido-vine a felicitarte.

El otro pareció quedarse perplejo pero asintió mientras se acercaba a darle el apretón correspondiente, pero al estar tan cerca, al cruzarse con esos ojos plateados, no lo soporto, tomo por la cabeza al menor y lo beso, el otro no se quedó atrás y correspondió, el castaño ahí se dio cuenta, ese beso, era como los que siempre se daban tan apasionado, sus lenguas batallando y mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, de un momento a otro el menor termino sentado en el sillón mientras que el japonés empezaba a lamer su cuello como si se tratase de un caramelo, uno muy adictivo, haciéndolo gemir.

-Yuu…-susurro con tanto deseo, lo había extrañado tanto, pero al parecer este jadeo saco de su trance al japonés, haciendo que lo dejase, sorprendiendo al menor-que pasa?

-…esto…no...-dijo peli azul se levantó acomodándose la ropa y el cabello, jadeando-no debió pasar, voy a casarme…

-vas a seguir con esta mentira?-dijo serio el menor-Kanda no soy idiota, ya me di cuenta de que tu no me has dejado de querer así que no entiendo, este apuro de casarte Leena.

-Yo amo Leena

-Mentira-dijo bastante serio el otro-Kanda Yuu te conozco, me estas ocultando algo y quiero saberlo ya!

-TU NO ME CONOCES JODER!-ya había perdido los papeles-SI QUIERES SABER LO UNICO QUE ME UNE A TI ES EL LIBIDO, NADA MÁS ME QUEDE CON LA GANAS!

-NO ME JODAS BAKANDA!-el también ya estaba harto-SI FUERA SOLO ESO, YA ME HABRIAS FORZADO ANTES! O HUBIERAS APROVECHADO ESTA OPORTUNIDAD!

-ESO QUIERES!-le empotro contra la pared-PUES ESTA BIEN TE VOY A VIOLAR! SI TANTAS GANAS TIENES!

-QUE HACES IMBECIL!-se trató de zafar-SUELTAME!

-TU SOLO FUISTE UN JUEGO PARA MI! CREES QUE TE PODRIA TOMAR ENSERIO! POR FAVOR NI SIQUIER PODRIA TENER DESENCIA CONTIGO! ERA OBVIO QUE LO NUESTRO ERA UN CAPRICHO! SOLO UN JUEGO NADA MÁS!

-MALDITO INFELIZ!-el castaño le dio una patada en el estómago al japonés, logrando zafarse de él miro con rabia al otro tirado en el suelo-TU TE LO HAZ BUSCADO ANIMAL! HAZ LO QUERIAS! CASATE! PERO LUEGO NO ME VENGAS A BUSCAR! MALDITA LA HORA EN LA QUE TE CONOCI! PUDRETE!

Sin más salió corriendo, llorando, las palabras del japonés le habían herido tanto.

-_ El me mintió_-fue lo único que pudo pensar.

_El me mintió_

_el me dijo que me amaba_

_y no era verdad_

_el me mintió_

_no me amaba_

_nunca me amo_

_el dejo que lo adorara_

Había jugado con él, solo fue un juego, nada serio.

_El me mintió_

_el me mintió_

_era un juego y nada más_

_era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad_

_el me mintió_

Solo corría, sin saber a dónde iba, tenía el corazón destrozado, quería dejar de pensar, solo quería llorar

_Con el corazón destrozado_

_y el rostro mojado_

_soy tan desdichada_

_quisiera morirme_

_mentiras todo era mentira_

_palabras al viento_

_tan solo un capricho que el niño tenia_

Se detuvo al llegar a un parque, al que siempre iba con él, se sentó en la banca de siempre.

_El me mintió_

_el me dijo que me amaba_

_y no era verdad_

_el me mintió_

_no me amaba_

_nunca me amo_

_el dejo que lo adorara_

Todo era tan cruel, había querido tanto a ese bastardo, no, todavía lo quería, eso era lo más triste.

_El me mintió_

_el me mintió_

_era un juego y nada mas_

_era solo un juego cruel de su vanidad_

_el me mintió_

Esas caricias, eso besos, todo lo que había sido su relación, todo tan falso.

_De todo el amor que juraba_

_jamás hubo nada_

_yo fui simplemente otra más que lo amaba_

_mentiras todo era mentira_

_los besos las rosas_

_las falsas caricias que me estremecían_

_señor tu que estas en los cielos_

_y que eres tan bueno_

_que no quede huella_

_en mi piel de sus dedos_

Estaba tan concentrado con su sufrimiento que no lo vio venir, no sintió nada hasta que fue sujetado por un parte de brazos, trato de zafarse pero no pudo y luego le pusieron un pañuelo en la boca y nariz, lo sintió era cloroformo.

-_mierda! Lo que me faltaba!-_pensó antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado, tenía una venda en los ojos, lo que sucedió después, fue lo que remato su situación.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Luego de eso…tome el avión-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al doctor-no le voy a contar que me hicieron, pero cuando me soltaron me dijeron que…sino…sino tomaba ese vuelo mi hermana y Lavi estarían en problemas…por eso lo hice…pero al parecer ese desgraciado no cumplió…

-…Allen…-el mayor solo pudo pronunciar eso y es que la historia del joven era impresionante le habían pasado tantas cosas, desde su infancia, hasta ese momento-…no sé qué decirte…

-No me diga nada-dijo mientras lo miraba-no es necesario, yo ya decidí que esto no me dolería más, ya no…voy a llorar más.

-Allen…-se acercó al joven y lo abrazo-está bien llorar-el chico le miro sorprendido, haciéndolo sonreír-está bien llorar, porque…somos humanos…

-…-solo pudo mirarlo, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, las había aguantado tanto tiempo y esas palabras, ese abrazo, lo sujeto con fuerza y lo soltó todo-….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

><p>En Japón<p>

En una gran mansión se encontraba un pelirrojo acostado en una cama.

-…cuanto tiempo me van a tener aquí?-dijo mientras miraba al techo, pero él sabía que había alguien al lado de la puerta-llevo aquí demasiado tiempo…

- Hasta que aceptes-dijo el hombre al frente de él-te estoy ofreciendo un trato justo.

-Mira no yo no veo un trato justo, el que me digas que trabaje para ti y que me vas a ayudar a vengarme de los Kanda.

-En realidad, no quiero que trabajes directamente para mí-dijo el otro-quiero que trabajes para mí prometida, su familia me pidió que le buscará alguien de confianza.

-Consideras de confianza a alguien que ha conocido en un bar y hace tan poco tiempo?-exclamo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo-en verdad que estás loco.

-Se quién eres Lavi y no solo te estoy ofreciendo trabajo-dijo mientras le lanzaba una carpeta y el pelirrojo leía el contenido-Te estoy ofreciendo ser adoptado por una de las familias más poderosas de todo el país.

-Esto es…

* * *

><p>En Inglaterra<p>

En la mansión de la familia Noah, se encontraban conversando dos personas, los dos grandes médicos.

-Entonces que dices?-dijo el menor de ellos, el hijo-puedes hacerlo padre?

-Es un caso muy interesante-dijo divertido el hombre mayor-pero si, puedo hacerlo, puedo reconstruir el rostro de Allen Walker, Neah-kun

* * *

><p>Espero que les haga gustado!<p>

Porque…

El siguiente será el último capítulo!

Naruto: como!

Allen: nee-chan aun haz dejado muchas cosas sin resolver ó_o, sobre todo mi venganza sobre Bakanda o_ó

Inner: mejor será que te expliques Baka ¬_¬

Eli: Bueno lo que pasa es que Lagrimas de Ángel se acaba y habrá una secuela la cual será:…

Eso lo sabrán el próximo capítulo!XD

Inner: sabes que te van a querer matar por esto, cierto? ¬_¬U

Eli: me arriesgare XP

Bueno eso es todo por hoy! Espero recibir cualquier queja sugerencia, demandas, bombas, la última no ya que me costó mucho desarmar la última TT_TT


	12. Final

Hola! Sé que alguna personas me querrán asesinar jeje, lo siento!, de verdad pero es que me había quedado bloqueada y recién he podido terminar el capítulo!

Sin más preámbulos les presento el capítulo final de Lágrimas de Ángel!

Disclameir: D Gray Man no me pertenece sino a Katsura Hoshino-sama TT_TT

* * *

><p><em>En Japón<em>

_En una gran mansión se encontraba un pelirrojo acostado en una cama._

_-…cuanto tiempo me van a tener aquí?-dijo mientras miraba al techo, pero él sabía que había alguien al lado de la puerta-llevo aquí demasiado tiempo…_

_- Hasta que aceptes-dijo el hombre al frente de él-te estoy ofreciendo un trato justo._

_-Mira no yo no veo un trato justo, el que me digas que trabaje para ti y que me vas a ayudar a vengarme de los Kanda._

_-En realidad, no quiero que trabajes directamente para mí-dijo el otro-quiero que trabajes para mí prometida, su familia me pidió que le buscará alguien de confianza._

_-Consideras de confianza a alguien que ha conocido en un bar y hace tan poco tiempo?-exclamo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo-en verdad que estás loco._

_-Se quién eres Lavi y no solo te estoy ofreciendo trabajo-dijo mientras le lanzaba una carpeta y el pelirrojo leía el contenido-Te estoy ofreciendo ser adoptado por una de las familias más poderosas de todo el país._

_-Esto es…_

* * *

><p><em>En Inglaterra<em>

_En la mansión de la familia Noah, se encontraban conversando dos personas, los dos grandes médicos._

_-Entonces que dices?-dijo el menor de ellos, el hijo-puedes hacerlo padre?_

_-Es un caso muy interesante-dijo divertido el hombre mayor-pero si, puedo hacerlo, puedo reconstruir el rostro de Allen Walker, Neah-kun_

* * *

><p><strong>DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS…<strong>

Era de noche en la hermosa Inglaterra, se celebraba una gran fiesta en la cual había desde los políticos más importantes hasta los médicos más reconocidos, todos ellos en la gran mansión que pertenecía a uno de los más poderosos magnates, Adam Noah o mejor conocido como el Conde Milenio.

-Atención por favor-expreso con calma el anfitrión vestido con un traje de pantalón negro a rayas y un saco blanco largo, su cara alargada y azul con unas orejas puntiagudas, además poseía unos lentes y un sombrero de copa, estaba disfrazado, todo el mundo conocía la excentricidad del hombre por eso no le daba importancia-quiero agradecerles a todos por venir a la celebración...

* * *

><p>Mientras daba su discurso, en la parte de arriba, detrás de una gran puerta se encontraban una niña de 10 años y una hermosa mujer acompañando a un joven.<p>

-Estoy muy nervioso…-susurro el joven -que tal si me tropiezo…

-No digas eso!-expreso molesta la pequeña de cabellos azules, ella vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles de color rosa y lilas, su máscara era de color dorada, como sus ojos –todo va a salir perfecto! No es cierto Mamá?

-Claro que si querida-la bella mujer dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora- no te preocupe tanto y disfruta el momento, después de todo es tu fiesta de compromiso!

-Tienes razón…-un sonrojo adorno la cara del joven adulto, cuando llego a esa casa, lo último que esperaba era que se enamoraría y se comprometería, todo sucedió tan rápido-pero…

-Shonen deja de ser tan pesimista-susurro de pronto una voz cerca al oído del chico, Tikky se veía muy atractivo con su traje negro y su sombrero de copa, en su mano llevaba su máscara que también era de color dorado-Es nuestro momento!

-Tikky…

* * *

><p>-Sin más preámbulos, quiero presentar a quien pronto pasara a ser parte de nuestra familia, el prometido de mi hijo, Crowned Clown!<p>

Las grandes puertas empezaron a abrirse, dejando salir a un hermoso joven de 18 años, de larga cabellera blanca, su piel era de un hermoso color porcelana y vestía un traje de color blanco y una máscara plateada cubría su rostro, todo el mundo lo conocía bajo el seudónimo de Crowned Clown, un joven genio del piano, era mundialmente reconocido, además de ser un misterio para todos ya que nadie conocía su rostro, ya que el siempre usaba una máscara plateada, el joven salió y bajo la escaleras del brazo de Tikky, detrás de ellos bajaban la pequeña y su madre, hasta que llegaron a donde se encontraba el patriarca de la familia el cual tomo la mano del joven y lo separo de Tikky.

-Ante todos quiero ser yo quien entregue la mano de Crowned Clown a mi hijo-anuncio el hombre mientras del otro lado se acercaba un hombre de cabellos oscuros, vestía al igual que Tikky un traje negro pero sin sombrero y también usaba una máscara dorada, al llegar junto al conde, este junto sus manos-Neah Noah.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ese era el acontecimiento del año, desde que el joven músico se hizo famoso hace un año, nadie se esperaba esto, después de un brindis empezó el baile, el cual fue iniciado por la pareja.

-Estaba muy nervioso…-susurro muy sonrojado el peliblanco-creí que algo podría fallar…

-Aunque no lo creas yo también pensaba lo mismo-expreso el doctor-temía que Tikky te secuestrara o te arrepintieras…

-Yo nunca haría eso-dijo con un tierno puchero, haciendo sonreír al otro-sabe…que te amo…

-y yo a ti…-dijo mientras se acercaba al joven y le dio un suave beso en sus labios-Allen…

-Sh! No digas mi nombre.

Habían pasado muchas cosas alrededor de esos dos años en los cuales Allen había estado con los Noahs, el conde después de múltiples esfuerzos le había reconstruido su rostro, menos una marca que había quedado en su ojos izquierdo, desde su mejilla hasta la frente, la cual en ese lado tomaba la curiosa forma de una estrella invertida, se dedicó a su pasión, la música y se volvió famoso, después de mucho tratar con Neah, se había enamorado de él y era reciproco, se sentía feliz.

-No lo olvides Neah-dijo algo serio el peliblanco-luego de la boda y la luna de miel…

-Lo sé-le corto del otro de golpe-iremos a Japón…no te preocupes Allen…yo te ayudare en todo…

-gracia Neah-susurro mientras se acercaba a besarlo, a pesar del tiempo, no había cambiado sus planes de ir a hace justicia, aunque su prometido no estaba del todo de acuerdo aun así le dijo que le apoyaría y eso para el peliblando era muy gratificante.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Japón, en una de sus muchas calles, una limosina iba a una velocidad moderada, dentro de ella iba un hombre pelirrojo, el cual vestía un traje negro que a simple vista se veía carísimo. Luego de unos minutos, más el vehículo paro, el chofer bajo y fue a abrirle la puerta al hombre dejándolo salir.<p>

-gracias Suman-dijo el pelirrojo con voz amable y alegre-puedes ir a darte una vuelta mientras yo termino mis asuntos en la empresa.

-Gracias, señor…-el pelirrojo le miro seriamente-quiero decir Dick…

-A si esta mejor-sin más el pelirrojo entro a una gran empresa, donde él era el gerente general habían pasado dos años, en los cuales, había hecho muchas cosas, se había vuelto rico e influyente, llego hasta su oficina-Lou Fa no me pases llamadas, hoy de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, Dick-san -dijo la mujer que estaba en la oficina y que al verlo se acero y le entrego unos papeles-Estos son los últimos balances realizados.

-Gracias-dijo mientras que la mujer asentía y se retiraba, se tiró en su silla-ay que cansado es esto…

-Recién llegas a trabajar y ya está agotado?-dijo una voz femenina con diversión, el otro al levantar la vista vio entrar a su oficina a una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos plomo-eres un vago, nii-chan.

-Kushina-chan!-dijo emocionado mientras se levanta y corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja, la cual solo se carcajeó-regresaste de tu luna de miel.

-Sí, llegamos ayer-dijo de pronto un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules-Espero que no hayas descuidados las empresas Dick.

-Cómo crees cuñado-dijo divertido el pelirrojo-todo ha estado en perfecto orden! Justo estaba a punto de ver unos balances.

-Bueno mientras ustedes hablan de negocios-la mujer se dirigió a la puerta-yo iré ver cómo andan las cosas por aquí.

Luego de que la pelirroja se retirara, ambos hombres se miraron de forma seria.

-Haz sabido lo último de la empresa Mugen?-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento-dicen que le ha estado hiendo mal en la bolsa.

-Si lo he oído y…-de su portafolio saco un sobre, el cual extendió a su cuñado- También están tratando de pedir un prestado, uno de una gran cantidad, sino lo consiguieran tendrían que vender acciones.

-Que interesante…-susurro mientras veía la información del sobre-creo que deberíamos hacer unas cuantas llamadas a los bancos, ya sabes, ellos nos deben algunos favores.

-Eres perverso Minato-kun-dijo divertido el pelirrojo-vas a meter en muchos problemas a Kanda Yuu y eso me encanta.

-Lo sé-dijo divertido el rubio-pero sabes que todo esto…lo hago por amor…

* * *

><p>En una clínica se podía ver a una hermosa mujer peliverde, se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera muy nerviosa, de pronto escucho su nombre, se acercó y recogió un sobre.<p>

-gracias-dijo con amabilidad, miro el sobre, estaba nerviosa, con mucho cuidado abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido, su mirada se ensombreció-…negativo…-de pronto su celular sonó lo saco y vio el número se mordió ligeramente el labio, suspiro y sin más contesto-Yuu…

_Estas o no embarazada?_

-…no… -la mujer apretó sus ano con fuerza, llevaban dos año intentando tener un hijo-… salió negativo…lo siento…

* * *

><p>-Miren es Kushina-sama!<p>

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y hasta cierto punto la pelirroja lo comprendía, nadie los esperaba de regreso tan pronto, solos habían estado de luna miel 2 meses, y es que al escuchar las noticias sobre la empresa Mugen decidieron regresar de inmediato.

-…Ellos deben pagar…-dijo con odio contenido-de eso me encargare yo, Kushina Uzumaki!, En venganza por la muerte de Allen y Elizabeth Walker…no descansaré hasta que los Kanda's pierdan todo…

* * *

><p>La fiesta había estado muy divertida, todos ya se habían retirado y el joven peliblanco se encontraba en su alcoba, mirando por su ventana, las hermosas estrellas que mostraba el cielo.<p>

-Como me hubiera gustado…que estuvieras aquí-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y una lágrima surcaba por su mejilla-Eli-nee-chan…-de pronto los abrió, mostrando una mirada fría y dura-Juro por este brazo-dijo mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo, el cual era de color negro y poseía en la parte de la mano y la muñeca una marca en forma de cruz-que no me detendré hasta haber acabo con los que nos destruyeron, lo haré…no como Allen Walker, sino como**_,_ _Crowned__Clown!_**

**FIN!**

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado! Este fue el último capítulo de Lágrimas de Ángel! Esperando que les haya gustado, espero recibir sus reviews. Con sus comentarios.<p>

Ahora comenzara la segunda temporada! La cual aún no sé qué título ponerlo =_=U, así que si tienen sugerencias díganmelas, basadas en el pequeño adelanto que les dejo más abajito. Mientras más pronto se decida el título más rápido pondré el fic. Además se habran dado cuenta de que la continuacion sera crossover. Bueno sin nada más que agregar me despido.

Atte. Elizabeth Walker!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Próximamente…<em>**

Nosotros solo queríamos vivir en paz, no pedíamos mucho, pero aún así la vida nos dio duros golpes, siempre nos levantamos, juntos, cuando la vida me comenzaba a sonreír, lo conocí, fui feliz y creí en que la felicidad al fin nos había llegado…pero, me traicionó, me humillo y por culpa de eso, los perdí, a mi amada hermana y a mi mejor amigo, por eso me vengaré, no como Allen Walker, no, el ya murió, ahora solo soy…**_ Crowned_****_Clown_**


End file.
